Dear Henry
by DrTonaWho
Summary: A story in which Regina leaves three weeks after Neverland. This is her journey through the letters she writes to Henry everyday. Swan Queen mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable characters, all credit belongs to Once Upon A Time. I'm merely borrowing them to dance to my will.****

**AN: Hello there! I'm quite new and decided to try this out, fanfiction that is. It may not meet most expectations but I just had this story bouncing around my head****. Reviews, however bad or good, are welcomed. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_It was right after Neverland as we docked into the sea filled air of Storybrooke. I must admit, seeing this place fills me with warmth. Although many of its citizens would protest, it's my home. I made it myself and ten years of it was spent with you. At first I considered it my eternal hell. Then it brought me, you, Emma, and a shook me from my tabula rasa veil of evil magic within. Though that's not what you want to hear, is it now my little prince?_

_You want to know why I left._

_I'll tell you._

_Looking upon Emma, the Charmings, and Neal did I realize, you have it. Your perfect family. __Now...I do love you Henry. __I've raised you as best I could, with as much as love as I could manage, seeing as I've never quite had parental love myself growing up._

_I truly tried. And if I'm honest, it wasn't that hard. Loving you. It wasn't difficult at all, because you wiggled yourself into my heart faster than anyone could have imagined. You truly are the most special boy. My special boy. No matter what happens or what you choose, you are mine. And I'm yours._

_But it seems you've picked._

_And that's okay.__That's okay._

_I know you'll be spending more time with Charming and his famous camping trips he's awarded you. As for Snow, make sure it isn't all sweet and fats. I know you to be the kind of child who knows what's good for him and what's not. I raised you better than to eat donuts every morning. In any case, I've left a food chart._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Don't try to find me. I've made sure to make Ms. Swans tracking ability a non-workable sight. __I hope you have your happy ending, and I hope to find mine within the road in front of me. __Once again, I love you._

_Love mom._

_P.S.-don't ever forget my time as your mother, for I will never forget my time being just that. The pizza rewards, picnics, and the ever staged question for the weekends, "what should we do today?"__  
><em>_Because this, leaving you, is the most difficult thing I've ever had to do.__  
><em>_I almost didn't, but I couldn't be here anymore._

_Goodbye my little prince._

_Mommy loves you._

She knows it sounded cliché and simple, but she needed the very boy she's writing to understand. In the most simplistic way as possible. He didn't need to know the other reasons, not the reasons that involved Emma. Regina debated on whether to write her a letter too; she decided against it.

_No_, she thought, then she'd never leave this study, sorting through all her emotions and actions through ink. In lieu of the letter for Emma she opted on a singular item and a short sentence. Going to kitchen she picked it up. It's ironic and completely them. She placed the letter with the words "Henry" on the counter-top, then placed an apple next to it with a stick-it note simply reading, "goodbye Emma"

With that she entered her Mercedes and drove out of her beloved town filled with hatred for her. It seems that's how it'll always be, something she loves will always react the opposite to her, much like the push of magnets. She'll try, and try as she might the other will gravitate away forcibly and completely. Regina passed the welcome sign, she worked three weeks to get the barrier off. The citizens are now free to roam outside of Storybrooke. Though, she only worked tediously to set herself free.

As soon as Regina passed a throb filled her chest, gripping the steering wheel, she floored on.

Somewhere in the sleeping town, under the stars in a shabby apartment, a blonde haired woman shot up from her bed gasping. She threw her legs over the bed and held her chest. She made a small whimpering noise and held, and held, and held. Then it subsided. She sat taking deep breaths for a moment, then looked to the smaller sleeping form, Henry. Emma didn't know why or how but she knew, that something important has happened within their lives. Little did she know that by the time she knew, it'll be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

It was subtle at first, it started with lingering looks, then it slowly formed into touches. The journey to Neverland was dreadfully long. Emma did much to keep the peace between…well...everyone. But no one more than Regina. In order for her to keep Regina at bay, she stayed near her. At first Regina would give her THE GLARE. The glare that said,"please-go-away-you-trepid-little-uncultured-blonde-I-hate-you." And so much more.

But Emma stayed. She stayed close to the brunette, even went as far as to share a room with her. They had bunk beds and Regina said she wanted the top. It really didn't bother Emma, it only bothered her when Regina made snide comments such as," I never go on bottom."

Then it had Emma thinking, taking it as a challenge. She often pushed it away to focus on saving Henry. Some days were spent giving Regina looks, looks that said, "please-don't-murder-them-we-need-them."

So Regina retaliated from whatever insult she gave Snow. Soon that turned into a few nudges from Emma. Then the nudge turned into a hand on her back, or Emma's hand brushing across the short-tempered woman's shoulder.

After a couple more days, Regina had gone through strenuous magic to speed up the process, Rumple merely sat upon a post and told her it's no good, that they'll get there when they get there. Regina never listened. So as she overextended her magic coursing through her body she leaned too far backwards, a pair of hands always slightly touched her back. Regina straightened herself but always she had a difficult time walking, she tried as highly as she could, to walk normally. Though Emma grabbed her and took her weight, at first Regina hated the idea of weakness showing by this gesture it eventually turned to a sigh from Regina while she relented to Emma leading her down to their room. Then sat her down on her bunk, Regina rebuked by trying to stand up. Only to quickly lose balance as the boat leaned far too much, then it happened… With a lean and an exhausted state, Regina stumbled into Emma's lap.

In all circumstances Emma should've pushed, she should've gotten up and enjoyed the way the royal woman would've fallen on her ass and used THE GLARE at her again.

She didn't.

Maybe it was the emptiness swallowing her whole being without Henry. Or maybe it was the few days of playing Gandhi among enemies and family. Maybe it was Regina's humph and oomph as she fell, landing on a pair of legs, and her cheek brushed pass Emma's, making the savior slightly lean into soft skin. Maybe it was loneliness.

Whatever it was Emma didn't do anything, she merely wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and said, "Stop."

Regina did her glare and humphed again, but Emma held on, it felt nice. To hold someone again, to feel something that's solid but contradicting with soft skin.

"Ms. Swan. I don't-"

"Please, I just need something."

Emma knew that was a pathetic way to say, "I'm so tired of everything."

She expected Regina to push again, or thrash and pout. She readied herself and greedily took whatever warmth she had now. Though the next move surprised her, Regina huffed then took a deep breath and sighed before leaning back. As if Emma were a chair. What Emma didn't know was that Regina was tired too, she couldn't be on a ship with Snow and Charming long enough to not feel the need to criticize everything. Emma didn't know Regina didn't sleep because she was worried about Henry. Emma didn't know anything but the fact that right at that moment, the ever tense woman relaxed. She laid her head in the curve between Emma's neck and shoulder and looked at the patterns of wood on the ceiling.

Regina was exhausted from everything. More so than Emma, but of course, the woman who held her, didn't know nor understood. Even so, Emma held her and rested her chin on the slender shoulder of Regina. They spent more days like this, they'd come down here after Regina had used her magic to speed them again, and Emma would sit, then Regina would follow. Milky skin would wrap around caramel brown and they'd sit.

No words were ever spoken during this time. It wasn't needed, for their actions spoke tidal waves of need. Soon sitting turned to sleeping. One day they sat too long like that and Regina closed her eyes before she could get up and make her way to the second bunk. Emma leaned against the wall, and somehow they found each other under the covers and holding one another in their sleep.

They never spoke of this, how looks turned to sleeping by one another. In fact, once they awoke, it was back to snide comments and Emma's stern form between them, the queen and her rivals.

Perhaps if they spoke of it, they would've known the growing bond between them, the silent understanding that's been there since Emma's touch had sent a hat spiraling to a new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Somewhere in a Boston café a woman with short brunette hair, a pen, and a journal, sat. She drank caramel coffee and had sliced apples in front of her. She leafed through the pages and bit into a slice. She looked at the list of cities and towns and festivals. She drank the coffee and put the journal down feeling waves of nostalgia.

Henry and she had made a bucket list of places to go within the tiny grey journal. First place was, ironically, Boston. She placed a red check besides the lettering. A grimace formed itself upon the former queens' visage. Henry had already been here…_without_ her.

"He'd started the journey already," she thought. A pang of guilt spread through her torso and suddenly, the slices of her red apples and caramel vanilla coffee didn't seem appealing.

She pulled out another journal, this one bigger and a dark purple it almost looked blue.

She turned to the first page.

_Dear Henry,_

_I'm in Boston. Do you remember our travel pact? Well I suppose with my small fortune I've accumulated over the past twenty-eight years, it could be done. First stop, Boston. Though you've already been here. It has me wondering if you've passed this café shop, perhaps you didn't even notice. Your nose must have been buried in maps and your book. Never the less, I'm here. There's a variety amount of people here. Not unlike Storybrooke at all. There's a woman with perhaps ten more piercings than is required. But I suppose it's her choice. Then a man who seems to look a bit like Leroy, but tall; obviously. Though he seems nice, seeing as he always smiles at customers. Let me take back my last comment, this man isn't at all like Leroy._

_Anyway, I figured I'd write about my journey. So that, in a way, we'd do this together, as promised. Even if you never do read these accounts, I'll still do this, and one day, maybe, I'll send this to you, and we'll have these memories._

_Love mom._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : any characters or recognizable characters belong to Once Upon A Time, I'm merely borrowing them to dance to my own will.**

**AN: thank you all for the reviews! They made my week. Well I'm going back to work and I have many boring tasks to get done. So here's the next chapter and I won't be able to post anything until next week, but fear not! I will write while I'm away. Thank you again :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_Realizing your evil isn't quite as surprising as it may sound. It's sort of like remembering you left cupcakes in the oven and as you take it out, you leave the gas on. So then you curse yourself and stomp your foot. Very well much looking evil and frustrated, although now one knows what for. So they simply slap a title on you. Whether it be, "whiny brat," "hormonal bitch," and even, "**evil queen**."_

_Did you know some people wouldn't even consider themselves, "evil"?_

_Well I didn't until I put myself into the situation with others. I always thought everyone was gray and not pragmatically white and black. The citizens of Storybrooke would have quite a debate about that. Whether or not if I'm truly evil. Despite how they treated me, I wonder, in this coffee shop in Hartford, how everyone is. Is Ruby still dressing irregularly to code? Is ol' granny still yelling at her? I know it's only been a week not much will have changed, but I do wonder. Change, you see my love, is tangible and quick._

_But mostly my little prince, I wonder about you. If you've noticed my absence yet. I still battle the urge to go back and throw myself into your (perhaps, maybe, no?) awaiting arms. Or maybe you're sitting at that god awful thing that Snow says is a table, eating (hopefully) spinach and nicely cooked meat. With, I suppose, a cookie. I'm still worried about your eating habits._

_Hartford, is well... Quaint. It's huge, I've walked around, always bumping into people. I found a pond shop, unlike Rumples, because the owner was simply too nice and accommodating, that sells older cameras. I cannot remember the name, but it was filled with the smell of film and dust and clean carpets. I suppose that's what compelled me further into the shop, the clean smell it provided._

_And there it was._

_A 2002 Polaroid camera. Complete with sets of film and a flash. I remember owning one and taking millions of pictures of you. Remember that? Sitting on the hill above Storybrooke and taking pictures. You'd laugh and say," I want to take one momma."_

_I'd say, "of course."_

_And hand you the camera, your tiny fingers struggled for a moment, then you'd snap a shot too quickly of the sea. So quickly that the picture comes out oneiric from the waves and fulgent lighting._

_You would be upset because you couldn't do it right, and sit there pouting. You always did have a proclivity to be upset to the best of your abilities. I suppose that's why you clung so adamantly to me being the evil queen__._

_Anyway, I then told you, "see how wonderful you are? You're creating new and spiraling lands with a camera!"_

_Your visage of a child with chubby cheeks and a wide grin, would practically glow as you said, "yeah!"_

_I bought it. And the film too. I'm going to create my own lands Henry. Lands that exist but through my view with this camera. I'll tape it within this journal._

_Love mom_

She snapped a shot of Jojos coffee and tea shop.

Then she looked over and saw a woman with bright purple hair walking her way.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Regina straightened and handled herself with aplomb-as opposed to this violet haired woman with sagging shoulders.

"Are you the one selling the Mercedes Benz? The man at the shop told me to talk to you." She looked sheepish and young.

Regina analogized this woman to be a late adolescent and tried loosening her poise, "oh, yes. I am."

She gave her best mayoral smile, looking ever as regal in slacks and her long black jacket.

The woman with purple hair held out her hand and smiles almost genuinely, "well,"

She speaks with an accent, Regina finally noticed.

A southern accent, "my names Lucinda," her hand hung in the air as Regina fought the urge to cringe.

Lucinda kept her hand out until, reluctantly, she grasped this strange woman's hand, "Regina."

_Dear Henry,_

_I met a purple haired woman named Lucinda. She was rather nice. Buying me a cup of coffee at Jojos, while discussing buying the Benz. I felt that, if perhaps, you and Emma were looking (fools dream), you'd try to track it down. So Lucinda, she's so enthusiastic I might add, much too happy for her own sake... She jabbered on why she wanted it quite covetously._

_I began to grow an animosity towards her, her stupid purple hair and glowing blue eyes clashing with a dark green jacket masking a bright orange shirt. I felt stuck in a horrid scene of a child's painting. A child that has recently discovered colors and how they mash together amusingly._

_"Ah! I'd love love LOVE to drive out in the open road and-"__I must have trekked off deep into the cerebellum of my brain, because then I don't remember much else she said. We spent the afternoon trading off my car for cash up front from her. It was quite simple._

_Although once that was finished, I quickly hopped on a bus. Both (if you're looking) you and Emma would pick up on the sale soon enough. My identity here is still in place, Regina Mills, former mayor of a small town. Next stop, New Haven._

_There's so many stops to go before I can get to any of our destinations. That is, without raising any clues as to my where-abouts, and taking a plane is much too risky, you'd find out faster than I could land._

_Love mom._

_P.S. - I never thought I'd take a bus. There's not much people here, BUT there is annoying people. It's like all the annoying people within walking distance of the bus station decided to go on this one bus. Some woman takes singing along to radio much too seriously. Forgive me Henry, I may have been rude. Here is our conversation._

_"Excuse me," I said._

_"Yes?" She replied in a voice much too perky and high._

_"Who sings this song?" I offer a smile._

_"Well Taylor Swift." She smiles and turns her head, she says this in a "duh" voice. As if I should already know._

_That only provoked my intention further, "well let's keep it that way."_

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

She could hear it. The cries and wails of resentful children on the island. The others didn't seem bothered, so she never said anything nor gave indication she could hear them. Their pain. Regina wondered if Henry was a part of the Neverland magic that cried for help.

_No_.

Not Henry. Not her little prince. He held gumption dogma firmly in his delicate head. He believes her and Emma will save him. And Regina let the crying lost boys' voices echo in her head as a lullaby.

"Regina?"

_Of course_.

Sighing she lifted herself up scrunching her face in disdain, "what is it Ms. Swan?"

"Well..." She wanted to mention him, Peter Pan

"Can I sleep by you?" Well that didn't go quite as planned.

"What?"

"Sleep." Then seemingly as an afterthought, "with you? I mean just as...friends? Well, no. I just... Can't sleep. Not here."

Regina bit the insides of her cheek, "come along Ms. Swan..."

She laid down and motioned for the blonde to do the same.

Emmas arms wound and coiled around Regina's waist,"Ms...Emma?"

She said it more firmly, as if to say, "no-We're-not-supposed-to-do-that-It's-not-allowed-In-the-cabin-on-the-ship-it-was-okay-Not-here." Into one word, her name. She said it as a warning, "Emma..."

But Emma held, "it's kind of romantic, dontcha think? There's the ocean and trees so thick you can't see the stairs? No pesky night-light."

She smiled against Regina's neck, and the brunette stiffened, "we're not honeymooning at an auberge."

Emma grinned and Regina felt it against her skin, "you always say such interesting things..."

Regina shifted so she's face to face with Emma, "no Ms. Swan."

But Emma was always obstreperous, so she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh, "thank you Regina."

She meant for letting her sleep by her, but Regina felt it may mean so much more-either way, she scooted up, and let Emma place her head in the crook where her chest met her neck. They fit like a puzzle.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

It's been about a week.

A week and Emma walks through the dilapidated apartment. Hearing the creaks of the floorboard underneath her boots. Henry bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Emma?"

Emma looked up from her stupor, "hmm?"

"Can we go by my mom's? I-erm...I just need more clothes."

"Oh! Yeah, sure. When?" Emma tried hard not to sound too jumpy or excited, she hasn't seen _her_ in a while.

In fact, her stomach did small tumbles as she thought of the radiant brunette woman with caramel eyes that held secrets.

Henry shrugged and gave little thought as he reached the floor beneath the last stair, "today? Or now. Now would be preferable. I kinda need it for the new season of school. Mom said she bought me new clothes. Something about...lanky legs?"

Emma smiled, "yeah, you are getting pretty lanky..."

Henry snorted, "not until I can reach the cereal above the fridge."

"Common." They both donned their jackets and bounced down the stairs to the yellow buggy.

Although both won't admit, they've missed her; Regina. Henry, for the reason that she's his mother. Emma, well...that's a bit more complicated.

"So how's everything with Neal?"

"It's great!" Henry's aureole visage seemed to seep and turn inward into Emma's growing invidious feelings towards Neal.

She's starting to understand why Regina had done the things she's done. The green monster in the pit of Emma's stomach, told her Neal didn't deserve half the affection Henry had shown him. But she supposes it's only right. If Regina can give Henry room for a week, then perhaps she can too while he bonds with his dad.

As they pulled up to the mansion, it struck an invisible chord. Something was off. Entirely too off. It was quiet. Not the someone-is-here-but-refuses-to-answer-the-door-so-the-son-has-to-frustratingly-search-for-the-spare-keys-in-the-bushes-quiet. But rather a stagnant quiet that bounces off in waves of silence.

Ignorance is bliss, right? Well as Emma and Henry walked through the foyer, footsteps reverberating off the polished wood, Emma asked, "Henry? How long has it been since Regina talked to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable characters, all credit belongs to Once Upon A Time. I'm merely borrowing them to dance to my own will.**

**AN: you guys are all brilliant. Remember that as I write because I now write for you. Thank you. Also I suggest listening to "Fairy Dance" by James Newton Howard while reading Regina's journal entry.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_Everyone always assumes a land without magic means simply, no magic once you get there._

_No. It's much crueler._

_This land, without magic, gives you hope only to take it away._

_Once you arrive you can still twist the trees and make the leaves dance upon them, create light where there is none, flourish a myriad of colors through your hands. It's blissful and of course, magical. But, in the land without magic, it takes, it sucks the magic away. Slowly, one by one, the magic dwindles within you. One day the colors fly and dance with the leaves in the wind, the magical music fueling their twists and swirls. The next only the leaves can dance. Then only the music can play. Then another, the trees cannot bend to your will, the sky no longer looks the bright blue but rather a dull hue._

_Because you see, a land without magic, drowns you._

_I'm sitting here on a bus, leaving New Haven. I didn't linger there long. I'm looking at my hand, my music is dwindling. Sitting in the far back, where it smells of mildew and dust from lack of air, my magic twirls, and the purple dances. It's rhythmic, harmonic to only my ears, and most of all, it's me. I wish people could see this side of magic. The purple is creating shades of its own color forming two figures that look much like two women dancing, bowing to each other, and I wish you could see it. Magic poured and left me long before I could show you. Then suddenly, it came back, and you didn't trust me, nor magic. Everyone's so quick to dampen the mystical form that exists within us sorceresses and wizards. They never take the time to see beauty as they do with nature._

_Oh yes, Henry. Nature is magic. I can feel it. Even in the land without magic. It's subtle and quiet. It's the timid reading child in a room full of laughing playing children. So no one can perform any of their own, nor take any from the land._

_It's almost gone Henry. The musician part just left. A small part of me is frighten. But I've lived about as long without magic as I once did with._

_There's a song on, the magic is dancing to it. Like the two forms are a part of a cotillion. I asked someone in front what the song is, "I'll follow you into the dark"_

_I'm writing as I watch my magic flurry. The music of my own is gone, so the radio will have to suffice for now._

_Did you know all is not affected by this land? The land without magic? There are few, I've pinpointed them throughout history. Beethoven, he could hear it, his own magical music, his deep inner self, but that's all. All great musical artist could hear it Henry, the magic within. Then there are those who could see it, they call it a, "disorder."_

_I remember frowning when I first discovered it, "synesthesia." A neurological condition. No, those who have this, **see**. They see the magic, much like I'm doing now. People like this are a rarity. Even back in the Enchanted Forest. In order to watch the magical dances, you must first,** trust**. You must trust magic._

_Some people, those who find it in themselves to "trust" find a serendipitous trait in learning. Those ones become the "good" magicians. Their quality to trust, battles the darker magic. Now, don't get me wrong my love, all magic is bad, even bright magic. All magic, comes with a price._

_I didn't see my magic dancing... Not until I came here. I trusted myself then, completely. That I could do anything and would, for myself. Then one day, I laid my body against the kitchens clean floor. (I may, or may not have slipped after mopping. Things were still new. Like polished floors.) Sighing from the pain I felt down my leg only to found I had twisted my ankle, I trusted myself to have enough magic to heal it._

_Then..._

_They swirled. Rumple never taught me how to see my magic. He knew if I did, I wouldn't have been fully taken by his dark magic. And it's true._

_I cried, because it was so beautiful. Like watching ballet players who performed flawlessly and emotionally. I was watching, a piece of myself within those forms. I could hear it then, I could hear my soul, clashing with the wanting for happy and the knowledge that I am not. I could hear my pain and contentment, and lastly, I could hear the wanting for a small piece of "love"._

_It was a pity. To see and hear magical potentials so late. It was gone before I could admire it with reverence._

_Anyway,_

_I liked Hartford. I suppose that's why I didn't linger long in New Haven. Merely stayed at a hotel and took a picture, for you, of the hallway. There's most interesting things, you're probably thinking._

_But no. This is where you're wrong my little prince. There's beauty everywhere, you just have to break the bonds this none magical land strings about your retina, and **see.  
><strong>_

_This hallway displayed my magic, full bodily forms in a makeshift ball room, they danced along the hallway, jumped and their partner caught them and they spun. One with long hair, the other short, and they seemed bound together in this piece. Another pair, both with short hair, dancing softly, not erratically like the other two. This pair seems to move slowly and at ease, never letting one another go. A third pair, one had long hair and the other short, the shorter hair was tall. The tall form held the shorter one with long hair, they danced-forms disappearing and reappearing, like they wanted to entangle themselves into one another but an invisible force is separating them._

_The camera didn't capture it all. But enough. To show you, how breathtaking magic truly is. How I am not fully a monster as you may see me. Maybe by seeing this you'll understand, and deep down, this magic is me, those swirls are a silent performance of my life._

_Love mom_

Regina took one last picture of the tiny dancing purple forms on her lap. Once she clicked the stutter, the images then, slowly evaporated into the air. Leaving her feeling emptier than when she left Storybrooke.

"Goodbye," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

It's getting colder here. Neverland has to be hot and humid-yet Regina could feel it. The frost seeping into her spine. This land, it doesn't like them, or is it Peter Pan? Either way, the adults are not welcomed. Regardless, Hook is leading them to someone she'd rather not see. Subtlety, quietly, Regina took lesser steps on the pretense of her feet hurting.

Snow had made a snide comment on evil feet and how it probably hurts from stomping on hearts. Regina thought about how gorgeously divine she would look in leather pants with red splayed everywhere. Then she battled it away with memories of her sons smile. She isn't the person to rip hearts without thinking of the repercussions anymore _but_ she'd do anything to get her son back. Even if it meant seeing the fairy whose life she involuntarily ruined. The comment about her feet hurting was actually frustratingly true, only, not from stomping on hearts, but rather… the ground. She stomped making herself known, her vexation that Henry's safety is resting on a pirate's sense of direction. A pirate that drinks rum every so often none-the-less.

So she stops, thankful no one notices. She looks down at her boot heels and curses the high standards drilled into the coils of her mind by her mother.

"Hey"

_Every __**single**__ time_.

"Hey"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

They sat in a room far in the corner of the house after finding the letter. He didn't want to read it in the kitchen. Emma couldn't place why. They stood there and Emma frustratingly bit into the apple.

_Stupid Regina_ Emma thought, and briefly wondered if perhaps, the former mayor went on a trip.

That's why no ones here. Maybe she went to the next town to get something. Something important that is. Nevermind the growing nerves that shouted to throw the apple and search.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would leave Henry permanently. With that she twisted the apple in her hand and looked out the window. Oblivious to Henrys' increasing panic as he read further and further into his mothers handwriting.

Henry's stomach seems to plummet and crash as he reads the last words his mom may ever say to him.

_Mommy loves you._

Suddenly his happily ever after is stained. And it's _her_. It's _her_ fault. He ran.

"Henry?" Emma's fingers brushed his shoulder but Henry shoved it off.

"Henry?!" She dashed, attempting to grab him again.

He leaned slightly in one direction only to dash the opposite. The blonde wasn't expecting it and hit a hidden low beam bar. Regina and Henry were planning an inane childish idea. The idea of a small door, which came from Henry's bibliophilic binge of, "The Hobbit," and The Lord of the Rings series.

She registered pain, forgetting momentarily that her son had just outwitted her embarrassingly. Dammit she was one of the greatest bail bonds personal! And an eleven year old _outsmarted_ her. Her! The savior! Well, he was raised by an evil queen. It's quite fitting.

1...

2...

3...

_**slam**_!

Her back straightened along with her myriad of thoughts clumped together of Henrys' ability to escape. Her eyes darted in the direction of the front door. _Henry._

"Kid!" Getting up and seeing spots are not good.

The apple with the one bite, had rolled under a sitting chair, then it sprouted legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : see chapter one**

**AN: SO... I want you all to take into account that this story has been in my head for MONTHS. Also I had this chapter written BEFORE the new episode. I just don't have any time nor the internet access to update as frequently as I want... :(**

**Thank you all once again for your reviews :) It's gladly appreciated and makes my week all the more better.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_There's a butterfly room in one of the exhibits in the Smithsonian. It reminded me of the Enchanted Forest during spring. How there'll be a bountiful amount of butterflies, all displaying a different shade of the color wheel. Some would be bigger than the others, probably from a potion left in the open. Butterflies aren't as affected by magic as we mammals are. They seem to have a sort of aroma in their wings that protects them. They either shrink or grow for a while. From there I made my way to the Egyptian exhibit and learned of ancient pharaohs and queens. My favorite is the heretic queen, Nefertiti and the last one to ever rule Egypt, Cleopatra the seventh._

_I certainly hope, for your sake Henry, that you don't become an egotistical man with no respect for women. I've raised you better and hopefully the Charmings' single minded thinking won't rub off. Perhaps you'll be more like Emma and, hopefully, a blend of my better side. My side of crucial thinking and ability to keep everything on schedule. Don't be a charming. I wish I could be there to tell you that. A new motto to live by, "Don't be a Charming." Or maybe, "what would a Charming do?" Then do the opposite._

_Anyway, I've taken a great deal of pictures for you. My favorite is the butterflies. I'll tape them all within here._

_Love mom_

She sat there oblivious to the chatter and music. Looking over maps, a suit case occupying the seat next to hers. A small bag hung loosely on her shoulders. She had trimmed her hair, so it comes just past her ears brushing along her jawline.  
>Her austere roving off in waves as her poster spoke means of no warmth.<p>

She's made it to Washington. Henry always wanted to see the Museum. And so, she has. But she comes to this coffee shop every day.

She sat in Kramerbooks & Afterwords Cafe, silently con-traversing with the many books and maps provided here, listening to, "I'll be seeing you," by Jimmy Durante playing via speakers above her. Although she didn't notice, a waitress watched the brunette woman and her maps. She would pass by and try to sneak a peek.

Regina never noticed, it's not like she has to keep guard during the day. Perhaps it's the peaceful nature this short trip has been scratching at her. Perhaps it's the citizens that don't glance twice with a grimace and a scrawl, but rather to admire the radiant corona that seems to follow her everywhere. Even so, she remained a highfalutin poise.

Until…

"Hello."

Regina looked up from her journal, letting one hand close journal and rest itself upon the leather cover.

With an exceptionally elevated nature her voice carried, she replied, "what?"

"Well most people say, 'hello'"

She smiles reverently soft as she speaks, "I'm Lily."

Her right hand shoots up as she stares at the woman before her.

Then Regina, ever the regal woman, raises an eyebrow as she eyes the younger person before her.

Lily keeps on smiling, holding her hand somewhat awkwardly in the air between them. Regina sees it then. She's seen that smile a thousand times in the mirror. Much like her mayoral smile, this woman's, is fake. Her smile is fake, but her tone. Well her tone seems much too friendly.

Regina regarded her much like a knight does a dragon, a riposte smile of her own, and dives in for the footwork sure to come. And by footwork, she means talking.

"Regina," she shakes her hand and Lily seems to lose the rigid posture.

As if that one gesture was too much, as if meeting someone new was a tedious task and she's overcome an obstacle. She sat and Regina bit her tongue to keep herself from telling this woman off. She was trying to be a better person. So they sat, evaluating each other. Lily was more polite about it, stealing glances she thought Regina wouldn't notice.

She noticed.

Regina, on the other hand, looked her up and down, in a more pompously grumptious matter. Quite befitting a formal queen who hasn't quite lost touch with the terms of, "rank and class."

Regina looked and examined Lily, the way her sandy colored hair is a few inches past her shoulder, how it tumbles like waves along a slender neck. Regina tried not to roll her eyes at the waitresses' bangs. How it covered her eyebrows, but it wasn't quite there. She didn't have much bangs, only enough to create a square almost symmetrical features. Her name tag read, "Lily." Her black shirt hug loosely around her waist. Regina couldn't see her legs, but she's sure, this woman is the type to wear faded jeans with nice flat shoes. Then her eyes, her eyes practically popped and glowed against the sun rays shining upon a light brown.

It was the Lily who spoke first, "so, are you planning a trip?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your maps," she pointed then sheepishly looked around," I mean people wouldn't have many maps unless there's a trip involved? Right?"

"Oh," Regina, ever so disdainful, replied, "no."

"Oh. Well… Okay. Umm..." She seemed disappointed.

It could have been the fact that Regina's found a sense of tranquility upon her journey. It could have been she's been deprived of human interaction besides the covetous purple haired woman. Whatever it was, Regina felt a twang of guilt. Perhaps she's lived too long in the evil queens' shadow she's left behind and it's time to come out to blink blindly against the light.

"What I mean is,"

Lily looked up from the maps, "yes?"

She seems so bouncy and bubbly Regina almost took back her semi-sentence.

Almost.

"No, what I mean, is that-_no_, I'm not planning, because I'm already on a trip. It's just, finding bus routes that have the grandest views are difficult. So no, not planning-simply remapping my course."

"That sounds interesting! I've always wanted to travel. Well I did, or was. Well-I mean-travel out of enjoyment." She scrunches her nose but then smiles at Regina.

For a moment the dark brunette falters. Her smile, well, it's almost genuine. As if revealing a small piece of herself was enough to break down a barrier between waitress and customer. But rather now, it's semi-acquaintances.

Then in an instance Regina found herself asking, "why aren't you traveling?"

"Well," it was her eyes, Regina seemed most attracted to.

It showed what her visage held back. The look in her eyes seem to shift like the sea. It's just one color far away, but up close you can see the small waves, the creatures and clumps of sand. But much like the ocean, it's murky, and not all is revealed.

"I traveled to the states surrounding this one out of enjoyment, then came back because of my financial problems." She looked away, as if realizing how much her eyes may show.

Regina seemed to understand, sometimes she'll look away from the fear of being revealed. Then sometimes she'd let those emotions crash into the other person and let them see, see how badly she's been affected. But Lily...well Regina could tell she was a gentle soul. Not a somber one like hers.

She had to get rid of her before she taints another soul, "perhaps you should've spent more time in school rather than a dunce fantasizing of California railway."

Lily's eyes changed then, and Regina recognized it. She's seen it before as well, the obstreperous nature reverberating once more. Perhaps she's always destined to find these type of people.

"Thank you."

She wasn't expecting that.

"What's in your journal?"

Nor that, "that's none of your business."

"What? The blue journal?"

"It's dark purple."

"Oh. Funny how some colors do that, have a color so dark it's almost something else. Sort of like people."

Regina...well she didn't quite know how to respond to that. She in fact just gripped the journal tighter, as if Henry may give her strength. She knew the world was full of odd people, but only a selected few has ever made her curiosity rise to a dangerous state. Much like Henry's proclivity to hate with his entire being. She has one for the fire shown in eyes.

"People? How are colors related to people?"

"Well you know, a person so dark and misunderstood, they're seen as something completely different than they already are. Like…for example... Frankenstein!" She seemed excited she came up with an example.

Regina then did something unladylike, she snorted, "Frankenstein is not a poorly misunderstood creature."

"Well, first off, miss high and mighty, he was. He was a 'monster'," she used finger quotations, "he was created and then, through pragmatic thinking of the small town villagers, was seen as 'evil'. The poor guy didn't even like fire."

Regina forgot there's more than just the doctor back in Storybrooke. He was once a person, in another world, in another place altogether, and did create a creature. She frowned. She wasn't used to feeling this...this... Empathetic? Not for Whale, but for _him_, the creature that had the unfortunate accident to come back from the dead.

"Perhaps," Regina added, "BUT, the person who created him WAS a type of monster."

"MAYBE," Lily spoke louder and the other woman felt insulted, "the doctor was just lonely."

"Lonely? _Oh_ is that what you think?"

Regina placed the journal carefully atop the maps, folding her hands neatly, fixing her posture, looking like the mayor behind the desk, and explained.

She explained the true story, of how Dr. Frankenstein was selfish. How he brought this monster back just to please one person. She didn't include him dying. Because, as she well knows, he's currently vacating a spot as a top medical practitioner in small town Storybrooke. He was punished. Even science has its price.

On the outside Lily seemed unfazed, but Regina could see it. In the corners of her irises, how intrigued she was.

Then she smiled again, showing a dimple Regina had not yet noticed, "Well it's hard to argue with that spectacular logic. Do you do spend much thinking about monsters and men? Or are you just one of those on the spot people?"

Regina grimaced slightly, not wanting the other woman to fully see how irritated she was, "perhaps I'm just well read."

Lily's smile was becoming a grain underneath Regina's skin, "I'd love to talk more, but it's been about thirty minutes. My breaks almost over."

She got up, and the other woman spoke her thoughts, "you spent your break with me?"

Lily was taking off her sweater, revealing her whole work attire. Regina knew she would wear light jeans. Gentle and light people seem to always pick the brighter side of the conundrum.

"Mystery stoic woman, maps, and a mysterious blue, _but_ really purple, journal, definitely."

Then she smiled again. A real smile. And Regina realized, it's rather pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

"You need to focus Emma! Focus!"

Not even a sliver of smoke.

"Ugh! Useless waste of ability!" Regina threw her hands in the air from exasperation.

"Hey, I'm trying the best I can! It would help if you could be a little nicer."

"_Nicer_? **_Nicer_**?! Really Emma!? If I was nicer we'd still be in the Enchanted Forest and Henry wouldn't exist!"

Emma glowered and fire burned in the irises of her deep emerald eyes, "well I can't focus if you're hovering over me shouting!"

A crackle and smoke.

"Really?" Regina stepped closer, seeing the freckles on Emma's cheek.

"Really." Emma said stubbornly back.

"Look," Regina pointed downward and Emma's eyes widen as she saw the fire

"See, you have the potential." She smiled and that seemed to balm any irritation the blonde had for the brunette.

It was Mary Margaret who noticed Emma's now relaxed demeanor. The way the brunettes smile seemed to just calm her daughter. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or furious. In lieu, she simply half grinned and cheered their magical efforts. Even if she is in disagreement with this other use to get Henry. Perhaps she'll never fully understand the beauty of magic as others do. It's all evil to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Henry ran faster than his legs were used to. If he could just focus, if he was fast enough, perhaps, he could catch up to her. Breathing erratic, he could hear her voice ricocheting back and forth in his mind.

_Mommy loves you._

_Mommy loves you._

_Mommy loves you._

His legs started to ache, he could feel his hearts _lub-dub_ pounding in his ears.

"Henry!"

Emma's voice broke the chain of chanting hearts.

He took a fraction of a second to look, just a fraction-

**THUMP**

"Henry!"

He had tripped over his own feet. He was a literature nerd. Not an athlete.

"Henry!" He saw blonde, her hair reflected against the sun rays, creating an aureole.

It accentuated her beauty and his stomach turned.

"No!" He pushed her as she helped him up, it wasn't enough to fully push her away and she held, still pulling him up.

She felt solid and-and...Well... WRONG.

She suddenly felt wrong and it _hurt_. It just hurt Henry. His chest constricted, pounding recalcitrantly in his chest.

_Mommy loves you._

They stood at the town line and his knees hit the asphalt. He suddenly couldn't stand. He felt too heavy. Too tired. The wet dirt scent from the forest around them carried through the wind, and he felt his eyes overflow. He couldn't see past the flood in his eyes. Blinking it cleared slightly. The roads waved and blended along the trees in his obscured vision. He thought, if he just stood there, she'll appear. Blurry vision would reveal her and she'll hug him. She'll try to get him to stay longer, and he'll say no. He'll say no because she's supposed to evil right? She can't love. He continued to reason looking for the _why_, just why she left him.

"Henry," despite her wanting to wrap him in her arms, despite her wanting to ask about the letter, she already knew, "what's wrong?"

"No!"

"Henry... Kid... Tell me what's wrong," she took a step forward, her leather smell becoming more intimate than before.

"She _loved_ me." To Emma, he sounded as if he's just come out of a reverie, or an epiphany.

"What? Henry-I don't-"

"SHE LOVED ME. Okay!? That's what she did wrong!"

"What? Regina? Of course she loves you... Wait. Wrong? Henry that isn't-" she reached.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Pushing against the gravitational pull of the earth to stand he felt heavier than before, was it his legs? When were they filled with lead?

"She loves me! She's not supposed to! She's not supposed to-...to... To love me." His voice became smaller with each word.

Everything was bigger. It felt encompassing, "She's supposed to be evil and we're supposed to beat her but she's not..."

Emma stood a few feet away, knowing full well what is wrong. But she has to confirm them. Just peel it off like a band aid right?

"She's not what?"

"Here... She's not here..."

That band aid was painful. Henry's dreadful ambience began twisting around her as well, "she's coming back right?"

Henry's look spoke waves of new annoyance. His look said, "would-I-be-here-right-now-if-she-was?!" He reminded Emma of Regina with that look.

Some things, she realized, can't be inherited simply by sharing the same genes. He was raised by her and seemed to have absorbed that look. And this look. And that other look. Looks that spoke indifference, annoyance, and even smiles. Her stomach tumbled as she thought of Regina.

"Right, sorry. Henry, please... Just... I'm sorry."

"We have to find her Emma." His shaggy hair shifted slightly as he began towards his other mother.

"We have to…"

Her heart felt like jagged pieces of mirrors filled with a brunettes imagine, embedding themselves within the blue and red veins pounding in her chest.

Yet, she embolden her answer, just for the boy before her, "of course. We'll find her, and we'll…we'll..."

Well she tried.

It felt like she couldn't muster enough will power to make it stop. The tears cascaded and burned the corners of her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He didn't hug back and it hurt her. She briefly wondered if Regina felt this way when he never hugged her back. With that thought, her confidence came back.

"Then we'll never let her go again."

In a mansion, a forgotten apple began its transfiguration. Sprouting spider like legs. It stretched and scratched at where Emma had bitten it. As if it were an annoyance rather than a huge chuck of body missing. Sounds of an apple being split that no one can hear, filled the room as it shaped teeth. It bit into the sitting chairs leg, munching the wood as it grew bigger and bigger, the bite mark by Emma never leaving. A permanent reminder of who marked it. Then it began its work crawling along the floor like a spider; an apple spider with a bite mark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : see chapter one**

**AN : HELLO again :) sorry if there are spelling mistakes or misplaced commas (*whispers* autocorrect), it's just that, due to the no internet access or data on my phone or no computer... I have to write everything in my phones notes. Also, I only have a limited amount of time to update these... I could use a journal but my phones smaller and easier to carry around my busy life. Thank you all once again, you're truly wonderful!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_I've been in Washington two weeks. There's so much to do here and so much to see. Sometimes I just walk around, then I sit at this café shop called, Kramerbooks & Afterwords ._

_I miss you. So much._

_This journal is here to reassure me, urge me... That somewhere, perhaps, in a way. You're listening. Even if you're not._

_Love mom_

She watched her. The way she used her fake smile at the customers in the café. The way her hair tumbled and curled, a small pony tail in the back. And especially the way she interacted with her workers. She's so friendly, so light, so... Happy. Regina should leave. She should just get on that bus now and go where ever it takes her, and yet...

"Here again?"

Regina used her mayoral smile, "every day."

"Do you go anywhere else during the day?" Lily cleared the table next to Regina.

"Well I do have a life." Regina glanced back at her maps, a gesture meant to show rudeness, paying no attention at all.

As if Lily isn't important enough to share looks as they talked.

"So it's why you're here as well? No friends?"

Regina frowned at her maps, "don't need them."

"Huummm..." She hummed and Regina's irritation reacted a new high, "well okay Ms. Regina."

She flashed her fake smile and the person she directed it to was severely insulted, "goodbye Ms. Lily."

Then Regina watched again as Lily walked away helping others.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Whatcha reading?" Lily sat down in the chair opposite Regina.

She always finds small ways to annoy her. Whether it be her fake smile or simply introducing herself to Regina's presence.

She sighed and put her book down and took off her reading glasses. She gets bored with the constant maps. Sometimes she'll just pick a book and read. This one...this one reminded her of Henry.

"The Looking Glass Wars," she lazily eyes the other woman.

"Didn't take you the type to read something so..." Her face crunched as she thought about the next words.

"Childish? Simplistic to read?" Regina tried finishing, saying the first words that occurred when she first picked up the book.

"Magical."

The brunettes eyes narrowed as silence wound its way through the space between them.

Lily spoke first," I mean, you just seem like the type to read the kind of books that have little to no space between sentences, and large chapters, and the book it's like, thick _thick_. Or a disquisition!"

She seemed so childish and light, Regina felt like making vomiting noises, "well it seems I'm a blue journal from afar."

Lily smiled her real smile as she handed a bag to Regina.

She had not noticed this, "what's this?"

"Food. I asked the waitresses that usually serves you. She said you never eat. Just coffee. I didn't know what you liked, so I just...tried to tell by your looks. But now I'm having second thoughts Ms. Blue, but really purple journal."

Regina opened it and inside was a club sandwich, salad, French Fries, and a brownie.

"I ate before I came here," she pushed aside the white-to-go box filled to brim with those foods.

She ignored the growl and scratching hunger in her stomach. There was no way she was going to give into this gruntled waitress.

"Suite yourself," she took a fry.

As soon as she took a bite she made a bumptious moaning sound, and tapped the table,"sooo good."

Regina, despite herself, broke the side corners of her plump lips, into a side grin.

She finished her one fry," I just thought you'd be hungry, because every time I passed I heard a gurgling noise, much like a stomach talking."

Her side grin faded quickly.

"Goodbye Ms. Blue journal." With a fake smile she was gone.

That evening, Regina took her maps, books, and reluctantly her food to her hotel room.

She ate every bite, saving the brownie last, and lingered in the orgasmic taste only sweets can offer.

_That damn waitress._

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

She saw it. Immediately wishing she hadn't, wishing she could turn back time to their time laying side by side at night. Her stomach turned in disgusted and turmoil.

Emma had kissed Hook.

She brushed past the Charmings, Snow yelled something like, "hey!"

Regina didn't exactly feel up to an argument. Everything was a mess. Henry isn't in her arms, they haven't found Tinker Bell, they've gone nowhere but a few steps. Then there's Emma. What did she expect? She's the savior, and Regina's the evil queen. Her magic was flowing off her in an invidious scent affecting those around her. Everyone was beginning to become cranky. Although, everyone seems to think the cause of that animosity and impatience, is due to fact that... THEY'RE NO WHERE NEAR CLOSE TO SAVING HENRY.

"Operation Henry is becoming a bust," Regina grumbled to herself, therefore didn't see the streak of blonde plopping herself down besides the brunette on the log.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

_Great, just perfect._

"Not now Ms. Swan."

Emma grimaced, "are we back to that now? Hey, I know it's hard, it's been a few days and we don't have Henry, but we'll get there okay?"

Her light hands wrapped around Regina's shoulders. For a moment Regina softened, then she remembered.

"Get off me!" She got up, and the Charmings and Hook directed their attention to the two women.

"Don't you ever touch me again Ms. Swan."

"What? Regina I don't understand, what happened?"

Regina took a quick evaluation of the specter they've become, "I'm leaving."

"Wait...," it took a second longer to realize her words as the brunette stomped into the leaves, "Regina wait..."

She tried grabbing her before she disappeared into the leaves. It seems she'll always miss Regina by mere inches.

"Emma!" Snow called after her daughter.

Then seemingly as an afterthought, "Regina!"

"I'll get her," Hook followed after, much to David's disdain.

It doesn't matter if a pirate has saved your life, the one you were willing to risk anyway. What mattered much more, to a father, was the live and love of his daughter. A pirate a couple hundred years older, with a serious drinking problem, does not fit the category of, "worthy."

"I'll go with you," David grabbed Hooks arm to stop him, so he could go first.

Snow bounced on her toes and said, "I'm coming too," she brushed past Hook.

Much, like their take on magic, much like their ever true love, both Charmings will always share one opinion. Simply for the reason that they are one, they're in love, and of course when two people are that in love, their opinions are much rather the same. Simply due to the fact that they've already had so many indifferent takes on situations before, so many non-compromises, but now they trust each other completely. The steaming brunette pushed past the leaves, and Emma gratuitously followed. Regina quicken her pace, bending and binding the leaves and branches behind her with her magic.

"Dammit Regina!" Emma pushed past the twisting leaves, grumbling, "stupid goddamn magic."

She could still hear Emma, maybe she should disappear in a purple smoke. That's too dangerous, she doesn't know her way around this island. And it's getting colder. She needs-

**Bump!**

Regina took a few steps backward, rubbing her nose. Did she just run into a tree?

She looked up and her visage turned dark as a familiar face blew poppies directly at her. Regina's vision blackened as the last thing she heard was, "dammit Regina, come back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Fuck!" Emma slammed her fist against the desk in the sheriff's office,"ugghh..."

Her head hit the desk and she slumped further into it. Finding Regina was becoming wearisome. The woman didn't leave a trace of her tracks besides the note Henry has.

"So I'm guessing no luck?" She looked up at her eleven-year old son.

"Henry... I didn't know you were here..." She sulked wondering if he'd seen, "did you-? See?"

Henry shrugged, "we all get angry. I didn't find anything either."

He sat down in the chair facing the desk, biting into a sandwich, "maybe we should go back to the house? Maybe we missed something."

Emma thought about it, "yeah. Maybe we should. That's a great idea Henry."

Encouraging children she found, is the best way to go around things. It was also the best way to get Henry to smile now. It's been a few days, and neither has even stepped towards the mansion. As for Henry, well he's been too lost within his thoughts to even say, "hello."

"Let's go now, best to keep Operation Apple Tree on the go" Henry packed away his lunch, and wound the bag around his shoulders.

Emma groaned but followed. Sometimes he's as proactive as his other mother. Never really eating, nor sleeping when there's an important task that needs to done.

When they got to the police car, Emma locked the doors," I want you to eat first, okay?"

"We can't waste any time Emma!" He seemed crestfallen and annoyed.

"Henry, you HAVE to eat. You didn't want breakfast, you didn't want lunch, you didn't even want Mary Margaret's meatloaf at dinner."

Henry's face contorted," I don't like meatloaf..."

_Oh._ Emma thought.

"Well eat now. It's six o'clock, and when we find Regina, she's going to enact a new curse if she finds out you didn't eat."

"Fine." Henry took out his club sandwich again and ate.

He didn't know that hours away, in a hotel room. His mother ate the same thing. If he did, perhaps he'd think it fate. Perhaps he'd know that his mother and him, are closer than he thinks. Like mother, like son.

As he drank the ice tea given to him by Ruby before he left the dinner, a scream was heard.

"Stay here," Emma squeezed Henry's shoulder, before stepping out.

Some things, like a recalcitrant nature, slip and pass through genes. So as Emma ran to the Main Street where the screams are coming from, Henry silently followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Just because I always thought Emma would never be a great as a parent as most fics and the show has provided. She's been alone most of her life, and I think, if Regina ever left, Emma would expect Henry to do just as she says. She'd probably expect him to be more...like her, but the kid was raised by Regina. However, I do expect, with time, she'll be fantastic. She just has to learn. Another thing I would like to point out is, how many of you have realized how different you are from other people and how similar you are to people who have raised you? Much like when children are raised by someone other than their parents. I think, Henry would probably harbor traits from Regina, as she was the only family member he's had all his life until Emma. Anyway, it was just a thought.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : see chapter one.**

**AN : Thank you all once again.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_You shouldn't judge things you don't understand._

_Love mom_

In truth, Regina had been nostalgic since she walked out of her hotel. A little boy, around the age of four ran into her legs at full speed. Regina unceremoniously cringed and grabbed the side of the door.

"Hey!" She looked at him and immediately her acerbic voice vanished by her motherly side.

His lip jutted out and he whimpered. His long blonde hair barely covering his light blue eyes.

"_Oh_. Oh I'm sorry sweetie," she knelt on the sidewalk.

"I'm...I'm sorry…" He was small and Regina emboldened her face.

Sometimes children needed to see a brave face to calm down, "no, it's okay, are you okay?"

He nodded, this time she carefully, as if reacting for a wild animal, brushed her fingers lightly along his cheek, "it looks like you hit my belt."

A bright red mark stood on his cheekbone, bright red shone brightly against the morning sun.

"Where's your parents dear?"

He relented to her touch and leaned his small round cheek against her palm, and lightly shrugged.

"You mean you're alone?"

A nod.

Regina sighed, "well how about this... Let me clean that for you inside okay?"

He took a step back, "daddy said not to talk to strangers."

Regina felt a familiar pang in her chest from his movement away. She needed a way to actuate this boy. Looking she saw no one frantically looking for him. _How some parents can lose their child is_- she stopped that thought. Henry once ran away.

"I'm Regina," she held her hand out.

His right hand was holding his injured cheek, trying to ease some of the pain. His face looked dirty and smeared with tears, "Michael," he shook with his left.

"Michael... What a lovely name," she smiled softly, "listen Michael, in there," she pointed to her hotel, "there are cameras, and lots of people, I'm just going to sit you down in the lobby, and clean that nasty cut, okay?"

She spoke softly and clearly, in a tone only mothers can accomplish. He still looked uncertain.

"And then we'll take you to the police station okay? It's right down the block. I promise you, I just want to help."

"Umm..." He still had the babyish tone to his voice, and Regina nearly swooned at it.

She remembered when Henry had been so small and so sweet, and nostalgia swelled and twisted around her heart like vines.

"Okay." It was soft, if she wasn't paying attention to him, she might have missed it.

"Let's go," she stood and held out her hand for his left to grab.

He did.

In the end, once she gave him ice cream and began to tend to his wound, he started taking quite animatedly. He talked about flowers, colors, and especially her hair. Regina thought that was weird. He liked touching her hair, claiming it was soft like his blankets. He giggled when she made faces and noises to calm him as she put alcohol to his cut.

"All done!"

"Really?!" He touched his cheek and his smile nearly burst off his face.

His gaiety ambiance drifted to her, and his smile seemed to dull the pain that sat in her chest.

"Common, let's go now."

"No." He sat there, thumping his feet against the couch, "he's coming."

"Who?" Regina felt a baleful auspicious hint in his voice.

"Michael!" She spun at a deeper voice and saw him.

A frown crept into her lips, he looked like the younger boy behind her. He must be the father. With the same blue eyes but his hair was bright brunette and shaggy all the same as Michael's, he looked awfully young, perhaps a couple of years past his adolescence.

A young parent, of course he lost Michael.

"Michael there you are," he ran past her and knelt besides the boy.

Michael's' face lit like a bauble against Christmas lights, "dad!"

"And you must be the father," Regina's voice harbored along dangerous and deep.

"Oh, um…actually," he stumped along his words and Regina felt invidious.

"Listen here, I don't want to find Michael abandoned again okay? Or next time I'm going to the police. I am not a babysitting service." She was close to him, almost nose to nose, deeply highfalutin, making him nervous and small, despite her height.

"That's Regina," Michael said proudly, "she fixed it," he pointed at his Band-Aid.

"Oh did she?" He knelt so he's face to face with the smaller boy, "that's great buddy..."

He ran his hands along Michael's hair, "thank you."

He looked somber but his voice spoke in a way that let Regina know he's grateful.

"I'm John," he held his hand out.

Regina sneered at it, as if it were trash.

"She also got ice cream," he showed John his vanilla cone.

"I can see that, is it good?" John smiled at him.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded fervently.

Regina's visage softened at Michael's hair bobbing back and forth, "Michael, sweetie?"

John seemed stuck by her soft voice, she knelt besides John and ignored his look,"I have to go now."

Michael's eyes then showed sadness and Regina felt guilt bloom in her chest, "you don't have to, right dad?"

John shrugged, "the nice woman probably has stuff to do. Right Regina?"

He looked at her expectantly, "actually...no," that smile of the boys returned, the smile that softened her heart and dulled the metaphorical knife caught there.

_Dear Henry,_

_I met a little boy today. His name is Michael. He has floppy blonde hair and oneiric ocean eyes. We spent the day together, him and me...and his... John. His brother. Some people Henry, aren't always as they seem. Empathy found purchase in my stomach as John and I talked. Some people Henry... Don't have parents. They only have brothers or sisters. I wish this a lesson you could learn. Probably now, maybe later. I hope you understand, not all people find the ones they love._

_Love mom_

"So, how'd you end up in Washington D.C. If you live in Maine?"

Regina sniffed her nose pointedly ahead, "travels."

Brief and short is all she provided with John, "Regina look!"

Michael pointed at an Abraham Lincoln imposter, posing for the theater.

Regina picked him up and held him against her hips, a move John didn't mind much, "yes it is Michael, we're going to see where he..."

John included himself, "spent his last moments. Thank Regina now, she's taking us out and about."

"Thank you," Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Regina could feel her heart breaking and mending itself at the same time.

They were escorted out of the theater due to Michael's loud applause and shouting. But it was okay, she took them to the aquarium nearby. Michael laughed and giggled at the various fish. Regina took one photo of him. Hours later they ate in a nice pizza place; Michael laid limply in her arms, as they took the metro to the boys' apartment.

"He seems to really like you," John's voice pierced her harmonious mood.

"Hush John, I'm actually happy."

"Haha I'm sorry. Um... I just... I wanted you to know that I'm not Michael's father."

Regina looked away from Michael's form, "what?"

"Michael's my brother. He just calls me dad, because it's easier for him."

Regina pointy looks away, feeling that guilt once again take residence in her.

"Although lately Michael, has asked who his mother is, usually I tell him I'm Athena, and he sprouted from my head."

Regina smirked at that, feeling another wave of nostalgia.

"See this scar right here," he pointed to a scar on the left side of his head that Regina had constantly looked at throughout the day.

"My parents were taking Michael to a movie when a drunk driver hit them. He was only two. I was in college at the time. So..."

Regina's chest constricted again.

"When I got home, my parents had passed Michael to me."

"How old were you?"

"Oh um... Twenty. I'm twenty-two now."

Barely beginning Regina thought.

"Don't you have any other family members?"

"Well, yeah we do. Our aunt, but she's…well she's in a hospital herself for schizophrenia."

Regina looked at Michael and wondered how much he'd seen in his young life, "but it's okay," Johns hand came into her vision as he rested his hand on Michael's back.

She followed his arm to his face and saw him, really saw him. He looked tired, "did you finish school?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? That's not an answer."

"Well I'm trying, online, it was kinda difficult to go and keep up with a two-year olds' demands."

Regina frowned, "how did you manage?"

"My grandparents, before they died, they left half their fortune to my mom, and the other half to her sister, who's using hers for hospital treatments," he frowned.

"Well must make things easier."

"It does, but I still have a job. That's how I lost Michael today, our sitter dropped him off, and he usually colors within my sight, but I had to unload a couple of boxes before I left. By the time I came back he was gone. I was so thankful when the bellman told me a woman with a boy walked into the hotel. Well.. Not really, some nasty thoughts entered my mind."

He said it all in a huff that Regina had to interrupt, "well I'm glad Michael's okay. If you have so much money why are you working?"

"Michael has to go to college one day too, and I'm sure our small fortune won't last that long to pay for everything." She stared at him, Johns side grin, his shaggy hair, and bright blue eyes, he looked so soft and light.

Another gentle soul.

"This is our stop, would you like to come with? We have a nice apartment," he sounded so nice and young, and Regina...well she couldn't, no, wouldn't taint this soul one bit.

"I should be getting back."

They exited and she carefully handed Michael to his brother, "but thank you, for today."

"What? Oh, **no**! No, no, no, thank you very much. Michael never makes any friends. But he made a rather pretty one today," his side grin was back and it reminded her of Emma.

"No, I should-"

"What are you doing tomorrow? I'm off and Michael and I would love to repay the favor for today. We've felt more spoiled than when our parents were here."

He seemed so hopeful, "no, it's, I'm leaving tomorrow."

His face fell, "oh, I'm sorry, here let me just-"

He tried reaching into his pockets and Regina touched his hand. He froze and looked at her.

"No," softly she spoke, "no, please, it was my pleasure, thank you."

The metro back to her street was heading their way, "John?"

"Yeah?" He still stood there, imprinting every crevice, every molecule of Regina.

"Remember when you said you were Athena?"

"Yes. How can I? It happened a few moments ago. Well, it seemed like a few moments ago." Another side grin working its way into Regina's hippocampus .

She'll never forget these two.

The metro came, the doors opened and Regina took a step inside, "well, when I had a son, I used to tell him the exact same thing."

Then the doors closed and John stood there stunned, "wait!"

The metro sped off and he was left wondering about the pretense of, "had a son."

The next morning will find Michael bobbing up and down while John made pancakes, forever wondering what happened to the nice woman who patched his wound. Regina will never see them for the rest of her journey through Washington D.C.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

_Fusty._

That was the first word that came to mind, how fusty it was. How the walls repugnant leafy and dirt smell wafted around her. How the floor beneath her felt utterly cold and her limps, her limps felt cramped and bound. Her head, well, her head felt stuffy and it throbbed.

"Oh you're up!" Her voice was cheeky and high.

Regina froze, not daring to say a thing.

"Good," the cheeky voice was gone, replaced by a benevolent one.

For a moment Regina thought there was another person in the room. Then she came into view.

Blonde hair tied into a tight pony tail, face smeared and muddy. It was just her.

"Tinker Bell?" The brunette couldn't hide her surprise nor her disdain.

It seems, even in captivity, she'll always maintain the evil queens' mask. After so many years the woman who slaughtered villages still shines through, cracking her current visage, a mere shadow showing in her caramel irises.

"Hello Regina," Tinker Bell smiled, looking far too ominous in the dim lighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

If Storybrooke has taught anything to Emma, it was agility and open-minded discussions and guesses. Although this, this is the last thing she'll ever think her citizens to be running from.

A two-story high spider that smelled suspiciously of apples, and it has...

It has...

Is that a bite mark!?

Emma's stomach rumbled.

_Oh no, not for that._

"Wow, I was not expecting that."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret ran towards her, short breaths and soot all over her.

"Mary Margaret?! Why...um... Why is there soot on you?"

"There's a giant apple eating spider and you ask about why there's soot?" David appeared besides Emma's right and she jumped, today is full of surprises.

"David! Dammit, why are you both like that?"

"Like what?" Mary Margaret looked offended.

"Nevermind, the point is, why is that," she pointed at the apple spider eating the corner of a building, "here?"

Both parents looked stooped, saying almost in unison," I don't know."

"But first we have to-" Mary Margaret's voice died off by a loud, "AHHHH!"

A charging yell, as if someone of great stature was about to attack, as if someone was going to go head on with the very monster before them.

Leroy, donned in nothing but card board boxes as armor, jumped from the very building the spider was eating, with a spear. Because some things, like the tavern that holds the best booze, are best protected by loyal customers. Even if that customer is a raging alcoholic in box armor.

He jumped and clumped his meaty hands onto the crook of the bite mark to steady himself, and blind-fully stabbed the creature. Still shouting, still grunting and stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed. Sending smaller apple slices everywhere.

Then suddenly the spider started to huff and puff.

Mary Margaret yelled "LEROY! GET OFF!"

Still in a warrior stupor, Leroy did not hear one bit, but the crunch and slice of apple bits, and his own shrieks of "NOT THE BOOZE."

The apple spider shrieked and Emma had to cover her ears and she ducked. As if ducking would somehow alleviate the sound wave of pain coursing through her ear drums.

It huffed some more and propelled its angular body backwards and...

_Sneezed._

The creature sneezed, splattering Emma and her parents and anyone in proximity in goop that smelled of apples and cinnamon. Despite herself, her stomach tumbled and rumbled from lack of nutrients, she licked the bottom of her lip.

_It was good_, Emma cringed as that thought entered her mind.

Leroy fell on his bottom as his hold on the spear loosened from the gigantic out hail of the sneeze. His landing was soft as sticky goop covered him from his head to the bottom of his tattered work boots. He got up and shook his arms, feeling the slime and muck mixed with the dirt of Storybrooke.

"Eww..." His face contorted as he watched the goop fall in clumps off his arms.

Then...

It ate him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : see chapter one**

**AN : the days, as you can see, are not as aligned with one another. I'm telling of Regina's story, Storybrooke's a few weeks behind. Also I have an idea of what Lily looks like, just to input the image of her look. Imagine like a younger Katharine McPhee but with her hair as styled in the show Scorpion.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_It's been a month since I left and I miss you terribly my little prince. There's this constant throb in my chest when I wake up, knowing you're not around. I hope...that maybe...you miss me too. Even if just a little. Even if it's just my cooking._

_Love mom_

"Missed you yesterday," Lily's voice wound and coiled into Regina's ears.

"Hmm. Really?" The other woman never looked up from her book maintaining a bored tone.

"Yep! Thought you may have left without saying goodbye."

Regina chuckled lightly, turning a page.

"I didn't know you even chuckled," Lily watched.

"Well it wasn't at you and your inane concept of this 'friendship' you think between us. Some parts of this book is rather funny."

"The Looking Glass Wars has jokes?"

"Only if you're smart enough to see it." Regina laughed at the cat.

The cat, was indeed, not an assassin, unless you count berries and sweets as his targets.

Her hand covered the front cover as she closed it, finally looking up at her new companion these days.

Her tone changed as well as her visage, an astonished, "_oh_."

"Surprised?" Lily sat there and Regina could see half of what she wore.

Her hair, not bound by anything, flowed like velvet curtains along her bare shoulders, looking further down, a strapless dress clung around her torso accentuating her curves, the dress was white spotted with the outlines of white oleanders. She looked...not exactly grandiloquent, but rather held a fulgent austere. Sporting an oneiric aureole, looking very much like royalty she's seen in the other world, she felt like a regalia had to have a place upon her sandy colored hair.

"Well...you certainly took a step up from your drab work shirt." That was all she could say.

"Aren't you a charmer," Regina recoiled at the redux of a term, "speaking of charming. Aren't you going to ask why I'm not in work attire?"

"I'm guessing," she tore her eyes away and looked at her book cover, "it has to do with the fact you're off on Mondays?"

"_Aww_, she knows when I'm off." Regina rolled her eyes at that.

"Only because, it's the beginning of a two day breather and peace."

"So nice you are Regina, anyway, no, it's not that. I actually have a date and I'm meeting him here and I'm so nervous and-"

"And how is talking to me ever going to calm your nerves?" She interrupted what was affix to be a long and said-fast speech by the make-shift princess.

"Well I wasn't planning on it. In fact, like I mentioned before, I thought you left."

A sigh.

How many times was this woman going to make Regina sigh out of baleful annoyance?

"I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to my best friend now couldn't I?" She used a mocking tone.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother to even talk to you."

"I wonder the same."

"What? Me talking to you? Such a mystery right?"

"No, I wonder why I tolerate you talking."

"My god Regina I'm almost swept off my feet. Please, do continue."

Regina merely glanced up from her book, using THE GLARE, trying to pierce through Lily's playful acerbic tone.

They sat like that. Lily's hand cupping her own cheek while she leaned against it, and Regina's baleful glare.

Then it stopped and she resided back to her book while Lily looked at her maps. It took perhaps five days, five days of Lily asking about the maps that Regina relented and allowed her to look at them. Sometimes during Lily's breaks she'd trace Regina's highlighted marks, in a sort of reverie. Regina would pretend to read something other than, "The Looking Glass Wars," for she seems to not want to finish it so soon. _Henry_, she thought,_ would love this book_. She'd pretend to read and sneak glances at Lily's light touches to the paper.

Sometimes they wouldn't talk, and just sit there in a cordial atmosphere. Sometimes every minute would be filled with talking.

_Dear Henry,_

_I haven't told you this, simply because she's a bane upon my existence. Not as much as Snow, but in her own unique way._

_Her name is Lily._

_She's twenty-five and works as a waitress here in Kramerbooks & Afterwords cafe where I poor over my maps and tape pictures to the journals pages. I've gone almost everywhere we've wanted to go here in Washington. Even went as far as to eat pizza here, just like you wanted._

_It was dreadful._

_Anyway, she started talking to me towards the end of the fourth day I arrived here. She's absolutely...a mystery, to me. She's like a palatial in an otherwise dreary land filled with huts and cottages. I-_

"What do you write in there?"

Regina scratched out the "I"

_Never mind, she's exactly like a hut. Or rather a log that you sit on in front of a warm campfire._

"None of-"

"Your business. I know I know. It's just...curiosity is suffocating!"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I just knew you were going to say that."

_Well...the best to put her is, she's surprising. She's a bit weird. Oh, and she's an orphan. The first time she told me that, I found it to be...a resurgent of Emma. Like it was going to happen again. That twirling out of control world that Emma caused. I suppose, in a way, it is like that, but more subtle and not so much hurtful. She also has an extreme ability to put up with my pompous riposte. Although I won't ever admit to her, she's my serendipitous friend._

_Love mom_

_P.S.- I hope you're making friends as well since your new-found family is light and good. Not a dark omnipresent as I._

She placed the journal in her tiny bag she always has on her, "when's your 'date' supposed to be here."

Lily frowned as she looked at her phone for the time, "like...an hour ago."

"How long have you been here?"

"Wow Regina, insightful much?"

"I spent all my time ignoring you and now that I'm talking, you start insulting?"

"Someone has to right?"

Another sigh by Regina, "how long?"

"Two hours...?"

"You came an hour early?"

"Well yeah. I really like this guy."

"Okay Lily."

It took an hour more for Regina to speak the growing elephant between them, "he's not coming Lily."

"I thought, if I just wait here..."

Regina then did something she never does, she consoled, she grabbed Lily's hand, stopping her from tracing more lines on the maps, "Lily," she said her voice softer than she ever has spoken since they've meet, "he's **not** coming."

"I know," her hand gripped Regina's, as if looking for comfort, the brunette didn't squeeze back," I just...dressed up, in a dress, you know? I...waited, and thought maybe if I-"

"Don't."

Lily finally looked up, "don't what? Don't pout? Don't be sad? I was just stood up Regina," she pulled back her hand," I have a right to feel...upset."

Regina didn't try to reach out again; she merely packed her stuff away and stood, "how about we go dancing?"

"What?"

"Well Ms. I'm-actually-wearing-a-dress, let's not waste your efforts and go dancing."

"Where? There's no...Well I mean, this dress isn't meant for night clubs or-"

"Common," Regina regally began walking without her, and Lily quickly followed.

**-A cab ride later-**

It was as they walked up flights of stairs that Lily finally spoke, "where are we going? I've been patient since we got into a cab, but seriously, cardio is NOT my thing."

Regina smirked to Lily's dismay, she let the evil queen show just slightly, enjoying the way the other person suffered while she stomped on easily heading up in black Prada high heels," I thought with all the walking you do at work, this would be a piece of cake."

"Walking, that's right, WALKING. Running?" She huffed and took a deep breath, "well we've never been friends."

"It's a wonder you're so skinny." They've passed the 15th floor.

"Ya know, all that walking."

The evil queen sunk further into the abyss of her visage as she chuckled lightly, "we're almost there, just a couple more floors."

"I thought we were supposed to go dancing... Not run a fricking marathon."

"It's stairs Lily, common." Regina quicken her pace and Lily grunted, picking up her knee high dress and followed.

They made it, 20th floor, "why does your hotel have so many stairs?! And why does it have so many floors!?"

Lily was irritated and the evil queen of Regina emerged once again, chuckling at Lily's displeasure, "because it's a city Lily. My hotel is in the city."

"Right. Okay. Fine. One would think you'd spend your time in a grand hotel with many stairs."

She could feel her, the evil queen. She lay there just under the surface, waiting to emerge. It's been so long since she's had someone to fight. What do you do when your inner demons lay just there? Just in sight? So close you could feel them? Well you act completely out of character. So much so, that perhaps, your demons will take you for a different person, they'll leave. You pretend to be someone else in hopes of being free.

That's why Regina had helped this innocuous, obnoxious waitress. That's why she said her next line.

"And voila!" Regina opened the doors with a card to the roof.

There was white Christmas lights and white orb lanterns streaked and created a calm aureole. A table set for two sat in the middle, with wine and a candle.

"Wow..." Lily walked, and Regina noted how almost angelic the other woman looked in white against the stars and lanterns.

"When did you do this Regina? Expecting my date to cancel?"

"Ha ha," Regina mock laughed in a velvet throaty reply, "not exactly. This morning while I sat in the lobby, this man talked about proposing to his girlfriend. He talked and talked, quite annoyingly I might add, and then his girlfriend showed up, apparently they had planned a whole day together. She left him for this rugged handsome man that stood next to her."

"Harsh," Lily still walked around, looking at the flowers scattered about in vases.

"I mentioned he was annoying right? It was good she left.," Regina followed and challenged Lily's pointed glare at her compliment about the man, "the staff asked around, they apparently set it all up, such a waste they claimed."

"So did you volunteer admirably?" Lily poked at a paper orchid handing loosely from the wires of the Christmas lights.

"Not quite, they said if no one claimed it they'll just have a staff dinner." She looked out into the lit city.

"So naturally your cold stature was like, 'no fun for the peasants!'"

Regina smirked, "no. I just wanted to see how far the man cared for the woman who left him. Maybe blow up a balloon and pretend to have a date."

Lily laughed, "so does that make this a date?"

Regina's stomach did a small flip, "no, just an expedient for your current predicament."

"Well thank you Regina."

Perhaps, the evil queens time is through, perhaps the mirrors of her other half is slowly fading. Perhaps...

Lily's real smile seemed brighter than the moon, stars, and lights all together.

Yes, perhaps the dark side of her is fading with so much light around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

She remembered it hurt. She could feel very vein and vessel suddenly popping. When heart is taken, it isn't the real heart, oh no. It's a magical copy of your heart, your feelings, your emotions, and your admiration.

You know that saying? "Follow your heart's desire."

It's exactly what happens when a magical copy is taken.

_This hurts_, Regina's only two coherent words rang clearly in her mind.

Oh, there were other ones, but they seem to drown within the chaos that happens in your mind when your heart is being squeezed and pulled. This has happened before, she's taken her own heart out a few times , just to see how much darker she's become. The evil queen side of her always reveled in how charred and black it had become. But it never hurt like this.

What's worse than having your heart taken out?

Having your heart taken out by an inexperienced person.

And Tinker Bell was inexperienced and vengeful.

You could feel that too. The other person's emotions for just a second before the heart is completely out. For a moment, you and that person are one, whether you want to or not. That's why Regina always took hearts out quickly. So quickly there's only a quick pain within the other person. So quickly the person doesn't even know until their heart is beating and glowing in front of them.

_Her_, the evil queen of Regina use to love that. She used to love the way the person eyes would practically pop out of their head as their mouths formed an O, so surprised as to what has just transpired.

Although with her... Regina couldn't be surprised, because it hurt so damn much.

Tinker Bell then held the blacken heart in front of her. Regina, pushed the evil queen down, and felt sorrow at how dark the organ was.

"So this," Tinkers voice spoke in a gleeful high tone, "is what a witch's heart looks like. This..." She stroked it and Regina grimaced just slightly, "is what _your_ heart looks like. How intriguing."

She squeezed.

Regina made a groan and propelled forward slightly, "stop."

"Stop what?" she uses a childish voice and blinked her eyes, "stop this?"

"Argh," Regina's jaw clenched and she felt her teeth rub against one another.

"Yes. Stop that." What else was she supposed to say?

She could feel herself wanting to do what this former fairy wanted. She could feel Tinkers desire. She wanted herself buried deep beneath the earth's crust, feeling the heat and boiling lava.

"You ruined my life," Tink's voice grew deeper, "you ruined everything!"

Her grip tighten and Regina relented from a scream clawing at her throat, "and I'm sorry."

Her heart was on the line, she had to pull all the stops.

"Sorry? _*scoff*_ sorry!? Oh it's fine because she's sorry! No! _Sorry_ isn't good enough right now. _Sorry_ is for a fairy whom was naive enough to help a trapped queen, and was punished for it."

She could feel Tinker Bells sorrow, anger, and...betrayal. It was mixed like cocktail drink, spinning inside her chest. She never said sorry to anyone, but the blonde in front of her, doesn't know that.

"What happened to you?"

She never saw Tink after she told her to leave. She was just gone.

She didn't say anything only glared at Regina, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Her grip was tightening and Regina knew then, that Tink didn't know the point where a heart crumbles, how delicate it is, how you should handle it with care. Unless she truly wanted her dead.

_No._

She couldn't feel that, she could feel everything but that. The woman in front of her only wants Regina to KNOW. To know how much she's hurt her.

So the brunette carefully and slowly reached, but Tink backed away her heart. So instead, she placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"You don't want to do this."

"Maybe I do," Tinks reply was fast and short, harboring her think Australian accent, proving how much of auslander she is.

"No..." Regina focused on breathing, Tink's grip was strong, "no you don't Tinker Bell. I can feel it."

Her eyes narrowed, "you're lying!"

"No I'm not, see this?" She ran her hand down Tink's arm until she relented and directed the heart in between them.

Regina's hand slid all the way on top of Tinker Bells, and she felt her hearts lub-dub rhythm beneath tanned skin. She wondered how long this fairy has been here. Long enough to be written in Peter Pans books. She wondered if she was banished or simply ran away.

"This is my heart."

"I know that."

"No, you don't, this is my heart Tinker Bell. You're holding it, and I can feel it. I can _feel_ what _you're_ feeling."

"So you know how much I want you dead."

"No."

The woman holding her heart frowned and look a step forward, "how?"

"I've had that feeling before. To kill. It's different. It's suffocating, it's the only thing you'll ever want. It's almost as strong as true love. It made me the evil queen. You...you just want me to feel what you feel. And I _can_. I can feel it now."

Please _please_, Regina thought through the newly placed silence.

"I lost my wings because of you."

_Oh._

"I lost my family, my rank, my magic..."

She could feel it then, the ever growing chasm of loneliness. The despair of wanting and never receiving. It was reprinting her insides with the color of Tinker Bell.

"Do you see this? How black it is."

The former fairy looked confused, "what?"

"Look," her fingers traced over her own heart carefully and she could feel her chest blooming from such a gentle touch.

"I bet yours, isn't like this," Regina laid her other hand on Tinker Bells chest.

"No, I know it's not. I could feel it. I want you to know this, if you do this, crush my heart, there's no going back. Darkness will reside there forever. Just as mine. Tattered and muddy with blood."

"Why are you here?"

She didn't expect that so soon.

"Why are you and your friends trying to find me?"

"They're NOT my friends."

_Great, so her sons missing and her hearts been taken out, yet, she finds the need to point out that those idiots are not her friends. Priorities._

"I'm looking for my son. They just happen to be here as well."

Tinker Bell looked up and eyes Regina. She looked for the leverage, not entirely believing what Regina is saying.

"You have a son?"

Her grip loosened and Regina subtlety sucked in much needed air, nodding her confirmation.

"Regina don't lie to me."

"Is that what you want? For me not to lie?"

It took her awhile to answer, "yes."

"Then I'm telling the truth. Your heart's desire is now mine," she rubbed her thumb on the back of Tink's palm.

"Why is your son here?"

"Peter Pan took him."

Tink smiled and spoke in an acerbic voice, "Peter Pan only takes the boys who feel unloved and isolated."

Regina's heart felt like it was being gripped once more, but she could feel Tinker Bells hand was as loose as it had ever been since she took her heart.

She opted to remain quiet.

"Was he feeling unloved by the evil queen?"

_Ah crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Leroy!"

Emma's body straighten at that voice, "Henry?"

She turned around and there stood her son, stunned about the spider yet looking guilty all the same," I thought I told you to wait in the car!"

The spider monster shrieked once more.

"There's no time for that now Emma! Can't you see there's an apple spider!?" He pointed and Emma had a flash of Regina.

"I specifically told you to **wait**, to wait in the car."

"Henry, what did we talk about it school?" Mary Margaret's teacher voice drifted into the air between mother and son.

"Yeah Henry, you should listen to Emma. She's only trying to protect you." David dove in.

Henry looked and seemed guilty, but his eyes displayed anger. Just because he was a kid didn't mean he couldn't see the action right? He should be old enough to make his own decisions right?

"Okay." He walked away.

Emma and her parents looked back at the spider chasing people.

"We have to kill that thing before it eats anyone else. I'll go get my sword."

Typical Charming and his medieval ways, "I'll go call blue fairy and see if she can stop it."

There's Mary Margaret and her reliance on "white" magic.

Now it was Emma's turn, "I'm going to see how many citizens are down there by that thing. Maybe I could lore it somewhere?"

And now the saviors take, to save as people as possible.

Not too far away, hiding behind a trash can, Henry whispered, "and I'll see what my mom can do."

He started running towards the mansion knowing exactly where her books are.

"Okay, stay in contact okay?" Mary Margaret then hugged Emma, spreading blacked dirt on her leather jacket and the blonde stood, not bothering to even lean into her.

Then David hugged her next, _more soot_..._great_... She stood just as with Mary Margaret.

"Be careful!" The couple ran in opposite directs and Emma stood in soot and bits and pieces of spider goo, she looked glumly back at the spider.

_Great._

**-MANSION-**

Henry decided he was getting good at this running thing.

Almost there.

He passed the gates and stopped.

The door was chewed, he walked slowly inside, and while silencing his heavy breathing as well as he could, he listened intently.

He stood in the door way, and reached for the light by the front door. He felt sticky, sloppy goo, as the switch was flipped up.

There in his palatial of a home, was apple cinnamon smelling goo. Splattered everywhere like a web. Henry attempted to move his hand back from the switch and found it to be...

_Stuck._

His hand was stuck, so he pulled and pulled until it shot towards him.

Only...a long string of goo followed, "yuck... I'm never looking at apples or cinnamon the same again..."

Then a noise reverberated off the walls, Henry jumped, looking up.

"Who's there?"

He mentally kicked himself. No one should shout if there's a strange noise in the night. He's read this so many times in his books. It never fairs well.

Then he heard crunching, as if someone was eating an apple. Then tiny shrieks.

_Oh no._

He turned and ran but then the long strip of red goo pulled him back so sharply his arm twisted and he fell onto his side. He groaned and turned until his back felt cool against the cement of the porch. He felt pain snake and wound around his shoulder. He blinked against the spots in his eyes as he looked up into the night sky. His hand, attached to the goop, provided some sort of rope and clung to him like super glue.

He shifted onto his stomach, flinching as he realized he may have done severe damage to his shoulder. He looked back into the house and his pain was masked by fear.

Dozens of tiny spider apple babies crawled on the walls, floors and stairs towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Hello again!**

**DISCLAIMER : See chapter one**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_She burps, she sways, she dances, and she barely balances a glass of wine. I swear Henry, if you ever touch alcohol my evil queen will come full force and-_

She stopped putting her pen down a frown dug its way up and just let her thought swirl and consume her for a moment.

Will she ever see Henry again?

Does she plan to?

Suddenly the sound of shattering glass breaks her daunting reverie.

"Oops. -_hiccup_- sorry Regina. Guess the music's getting to me." She stood there, legs at a slight bow and giggled at the broken glass as if it were tiny ants to step on. So she did. High heels crunched glass and she did it with a growl and a rawr.

Regina sighed.

"I try and try to no avail." The brunette closes her journal and looks off onto the lit city.

She tries to picture Henry. His full smile and shaggy brown hair. The way he stomps down the steps and groans about the school day. And especially his moments of needs towards her. When he scrapped his knee, the hugs, and...

It's that one thought.

The hugs.

She hasn't received one in so long. Her arms subconsciously wrap around her torso and she fights the oncoming tears. Luckily the pain subsides slightly because suddenly...a weight befalls her, as Lily drops her weight onto her lap.

"Wha-" Regina startles and quickly takes into account Lily's dishevel state, "Lily. Get off."

She uses her signature glare.

"Boop." Lily pokes Regina's nose and for a moment it's silence as the former queen takes into account what had just transpired.

"Okay. That's it."

Regina pushes Lily until she falls onto her side, grabs her notebook and gets up, "I've been patient and lenient and for gods sake I bought you dinner that you didn't finish!"

Lily raises an eyebrow from down below, "you call 'fish,' dinner? Ew, Regina I -_hiccup_- 'cuse me. Fish...is not a dinner. It's...severed heads and scales. No thanks."

She tries getting up and the evil queen shines through her cracked visage once more as Regina pushes her down.

Lily's face is priceless, "oh you did not just-"

"No," Regina bends and points a finger, "you 'did not just'. That was smoked salmon by the finest chiefs in this hotel! With sauces from Italy and wine from New Hampshire! You do not JUST disregard a perfect meal JUST because your fail of a boyfriend failed to show up to a date he probably didn't even want! I mean look at you."

"Look me WHAT?" Lily perched herself on her elbows, fire once again challenging Regina's gaze.

Matching hers as a blonde and a raven haired woman once did before.

The magic of the fire broke as soon as she hiccuped and Regina stood higher straitening her posture, "you're pathetic."

Regina practically spat it. With that she began her trek towards the door.

"HEY!"

She turned around to see Lily had gotten up, her eyes fumed, her hands balled into fists at her side, her cheeks red, "YOU don't get to say that! YOU were a woman sitting alone glowering over maps and books for children! What, Ms. Blue journal-"

Regina's teeth ground as she said, "purple."

"BLUE journal, what are you running from?" Lily stepped closer and closer.

It wasn't until Lily's intoxicated breath snaked around Regina's nose that she answered, "it's none-"

"Of my business! I know, I know! But WHY!? Why are you running? You're alone! I can see that! But WHY?"

Regina took a step back. This was getting more personal than she wanted.

"You write in a book every day, and all I've seen in that is, 'dear he-' there's never enough time to see the rest. Who are you writing to?" Then she hiccuped again, reminding Regina of why she's saying this.

_Drunk_, she reminded herself. She's fucking drunk and she hates drunk people. So she should leave and just-

"Who are you anyway to afford these fancy hotels and fancy fishes with fancy out of state wine? Someone important... But WHO?"

"You're drunk." _Great response Regina_, she thought to herself.

_Ruled an empire and this is your downfall. Arguing with drunk heart-broken waitresses._

"No shit, Sherlock." Lily retaliated.

_Cliched_, Regina thought.

"I did whatever in my power to make you feel better," she stabbed Lily's chest with an accusing finger stepping much closer," I did what a good person would do. HELP. I tried to help-"

"I. DID. NOT. ASK. FOR. YOUR. HELP." With each word Lily jabbed a finger on Regina's chest.

"WELL. I. DONT. CARE." Regina jabbed her back, with each word as well," I helped anyway. If you didn't like fish you should have said so dearie. Then maybe my money wouldn't go to waste you ungrateful swine."

Lily scoffed and suddenly that fire was dosed by tears in her eyes and another hiccup, "of course! Nice lady, nice food, nice rooftop. But I don't deserve it Regina. I'm...ungrateful! Yeah! He smelled nice!"

_What?_

Regina's visage sealed the evil queen away once more by being replaced with a tired voice, "what are you talking about now?"

"The guy, he smelled nice you know. And boys normally smell gross! He smelled like...like leather and books and soup."

"I don't have time for this," Regina turned only to be met with a hand on her wrist.

Regina turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're trying to be nice remember? I assume...I think it's whoever you're writing to right? Why write in a book everyday if not for the day's events and people. What Ms. Blue did you do?"

"Purple."

"He. Was. Nice."

Regina sighed again.

"Fine. I'll listen. But I'm taking off my shoes."

She basically just stepped out of her heels and nearly moaned at the immediate relief, if only she were sitting.

Lily suddenly wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders, "Lily? I said I'll listen not...whatever you doing."

"Shut up and dance with me while I whine."

Regina mentally groaned and stomped, "I'm a nice person."

"Perhaps if you repeat that enough it'll be true."

Regina's hands found rest on her hips, she lazily danced along to Lily's slurred movements.

"Here I'll even put on music." Lily grabbed into her dress pocket, "this dress has pockets. It's great."

Regina rolled her eyes AGAIN.

Then the night air was filled with a soft humming as guitar strings were pulled and strung into soft melodies.

"Jimmy Durante," Regina said.

"I'll be seeing you,' is my favorite," Lily smiled.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Did you know it was playing when I first said hi to you?"

"You remember that?"

"It's my favorite song. How can I not remember?"

Then the sandy colored haired woman seemed to put half her weight on her. Wait till Henry hears about this. Drunk dancing and the many dangers behind it. Such as...

"His eyes were a nice blue...and his glasses...just screamed nice-"

A heartbroken woman.

A while later and she's still continuing.

"How dare he just not show up! I'm going to rip his heart out."

Old clichés.

More nonsense.

Lily put her head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, she sobbed," I waited three hours..."

Drunk people sadness.

Regina grimaced and tried not to flinch at Lily's tears running down her chest and patted her back awkwardly, "there, there."

She felt Lily's breath against the curve of her neck as she chuckled, "you're so good at comforting other people."

"Looks who found her sarcastic voices again."

"Knew you took it. Hiding it behind your ear." She felt Lily's breath.

She pulled away, "better?"

"Much. Thanks. I guess I just needed to talk." Lily frowned, "that sounded much too girly for my taste."

Regina scoffed through her nose, "everyone needs to talk every now and then."

Lily whipped at her eyes and hiccuped, smearing make-up and perhaps whatever dignity she's maintained in front of Regina.

"Can I rest my feet now?" Regina asked.

"Go ahead your highness. A girl just poured her drunken soul out to you and all you care about is your feet."

"Kind of the point as to why I took off my heels." She bent down and picked up her Prada shoes.

"Yeah. It's getting late anyway, I have to head home and pretend everything's okay in the morning."

Regina looked at her watch, "it is morning. Two am."

"Oh! How quaint," Lily poked Regina's wrist watch, "no one wears these anymore."

Regina fought desperately not to roll her eyes again.

"To the stairs!" Lily bounced and stumbled.

Regina realized during the dance she kept them at balance.

"You're not getting down those flights of stairs."

"Regina, I understand you may have been a snotty know-it-all, who ordered people around before you took your quest of blue journals and drunken comfort."

Regina bit her tongue.

"I mean I can just smell the 'leaderness' off of you but imperfectly fine."

Regardless, Regina stayed close to Lily as they exited the roof, closing the heavy metal door.

Lily seemed to pause, "wow, I don't remember them being that...steep...and narrow."

"Go ahead. I mean, if you want." Regina flashed that mayoral smile at her friend.

Lily, of course, gave her the, "shut-up-or-so-help-me" look.

She took one step, then two, and another, and down she went, foot by foot.

"Hah! See! I told you I could do it!"

"Congratulations Lily, you made it down...ONE floor. Sixteen more to go." Her fake smile proudly showed at Lily's annoyed face.

"Okay. Perfectly fine blue."

"Purple."

"Whatever."

She stepped down and down, until her foot missed and she started to tumble. She felt her heart skip just a little faster, her limps and legs seemed to shoot with adrenaline, and Regina moved with the speed of a god among mortals, grabbing Lily's forearm and waist. Despite Lily's small frame and thin waist, she seemed to weigh more than she let on. Then her small bag containing her journal and money slipped off her shoulder. That caused her attention to split to both Lily and her bag, causing her loose her footing. Regina's knee and hipbone hit the hard cement of the stairs with Lily's body finding the soft cushioning landing of Regina.

"Whoa!" Lily leaned further into her savior, "you-you caught me."

Regina groaned, "well I wasn't about to call and admit a helping hand to a murder from the stairs."

"Great thanks."

She heard Regina groan and shifted herself, "sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No. I'll grow new bones. OF COURSE YOU HURT ME. Your entire body just fell on me instead of the soft stairs." Regina secured the bag and Lily remained on her lap.

"Right sorry... It looks like I can't battle stairs triumphantly as I thought."

"Quite a bumptious thought..."

"Sorry here let me-"

"No! Lily! No. I'm not trusting a drunk woman to help me up." She carefully slid off the brunettes lap and sat on a stair below.

Regina grimaced as she stood, pain shot through her body like a bullet.

"Well...looks like you're going to have to." Lily smiled and Regina's frowned deepened as she realized her mistake.

It is now the time for drunkenness and a bruised rigid poise of a sober woman, to make it down the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't need me to call an ambulance?" Lily's arm carefully held Regina's waist, and her other held firmly to the railing of the stairs.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get down these stairs okay? My room is a few more levels down."

Lily nodded before realizing that simple shake of her head was a mistake, she let go of Regina and vomited on the stair above her. Regina groaned and leaned against the railing.

_Dear Henry,_

_Thirty minutes of agony is not worth the amount of alcohol. No. Henry do not drink. Or so help me I will come back full motherly force and slap the Charmings for allowing you near that devil drink! Be damned my self-exile. You're not drinking. EVER._

_Regina gulped her red wine and placed it at the edge of the table. It numbs the pain in her hips from her fall._

_By the way, Lily helped me to my hotel room. Before I could suggest she not stagger home and that the metro probably is not running, she was fast asleep at the foot of the bed. What am I to do? What have I done?_

_I think..._

_I made..._

_a friend._

_-love mom_

_P.S.- she smells of wine and vanilla. Never make friends with a drunk. I mean, look at Leroy. At least my drunk smells okay._

"Reeggiinnaaa..."

"Go to sleep Lily."

"Whatareyouwriting?" Lily's slurred vocabulary made it sound as if her whole sentence was one word.

"Sleep."

"Right well...goodnight blue..." She hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Goodnight...purple."

Regina slightly fringed at the nickname she just gave. It's so out of character for her. But for once, it seems as if the evil queen is no longer peeking through. She smiled as Lily snuggled further into the pillow.

She snapped a photo of Lily and tapped it onto the page she wrote one. Underneath it, she wrote, "drinking is bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

"Regina!" Emma's voice reverberated in the cave.

"They're looking for me," Regina looked to Tink.

Tink looked torn between her question and curiosity, "Regina, if you and your...associates want my help, I want a fail-safe."

"What?"

"A fail-safe. Golden handcuffs. Whatever you want to call it, I just want to know I'm not just being used to find an unloved child."

"He wasn't unloved!"

"But he felt it! Therefore he was! Whether you wanted it or not Regina! Your son, was so unloved by YOU that Pan lured him!"

"He wasn't lured by Pan!"

Tink stopped and blinked a few times, "what do you mean he wasn't...?"

"Pan didn't take him here. His idiotic lappies did. Greg and Tamara." Regina said their names with such disdain, as if speaking of a dead rat.

Which isn't quite so far from the truth.

Tink raised an eyebrow, surveying Regina, "so... He wasn't feeling...?"

She squeezed Regina's heart and the brunette groaned once more, "please Tink... Be careful."

She began to lean against the wall then Tink spoke, "was your son... Was he loved? Tell me the truth Regina."

She squeezed her heart harder. Regina found that pixies are much different from fairies. Pixies don't just care because the person is of their charge. They care simply for the reason to care. Tinker Bell cared so much it cost her everything. It seems, even in betrayal and doubt, she still cares. Maybe not about Regina, but a part of her. The best part. Henry.

"No..." She felt tears burn at the brim of her eyes, no, Henry did not feel loved. If he did he wouldn't have brought Emma, he wouldn't have...rejected her.

"No, and that's my fault," she couldn't stop it.

Much like a dam breaking, Tink held her heart and wanted it, with her whole being, _the truth_ out of Regina. And if part of the truth was this wretched feeling finally coming alight, then she had no choice but to say it.

"It was my fault, I failed as a mother and...and I nearly killed him trying to keep MY happy ending. I was selfish and now he's in trouble and it feels like I can't breathe Tink."

Tink loosened her grip but Regina continued, "it feels so horrible, failing him, because he's all I have and he doesn't even want me."

"What did you do to him?" Tink was back to her somber self.

Her visage of pretend highlighted mirth broke. It was never there. Fairies and pixies all have that. Like Regina's mayoral face, this perky visage was only part of the business.

Regina held onto her chest and her eyes drifted to the floor. The vain showed prominently upon her forehead, showing how hard she tries to keep her tears at bay.

Tinks fingers tightened, "what did you do?"

Regina shook her head, pleading the pixie in a way she never does, with weakness. A shake of her head, because that was all she could muster. If anything more, she may as well burst.

Her fingernails dug into Regina's heart and she gasped, landing onto her knees, "please Tinker Bell."

"Tell me my dear queen," Tinker Bell lowered herself to her level and stroked her face gently, "tell me what an evil witch does to her unloved child."

That broke it, the tears streamed and created crossroads upon her face. A gluttonous groan escaped she didn't realize it was there in the first place. Sometimes tears aren't the only things wanting to break out in ugly emotions.

"I made him think he was crazy."

"Oh Regina... My poor drunken queen, always messing up great loves, don't you even want to be happy?"

Regina looked straight into Tinker Bells eyes, "you can keep it."

The pixie stared back, "you didn't answer my question."

"You know my answer Tink," Regina forced her way up, because if Regina Mills is good at anything, it's picking herself back up over and over again.

She took a step closer and did the same as before, she placed her hands gently upon Tinker Bells hand around her heart.

"You can keep it as your failsafe." She looked so sincere Tink nearly failed to speak.

"But-but if I keep it then there's no ambition left in you to find your son."

Regina shook her head, "his names Henry, and he's so beautiful, and smart, and wonderful. I'll have all the ambition in the world, even without a heart."

She smiled that broken smile of hers. The one with red cheeks, and puffy eyes.

"I trust you with my life now. Isn't that enough? I may have ruined yours, but now it's your turn Tink. Will you ruin mine? It's right here."

Suddenly the pixie looked confused, "this is a trick isn't it?"

"No. No, you're right. I'm selfish and...horrible. But that doesn't mean I still can't love, or feel pain. Henry has granted me the fullest love and the greatest pain. I don't regret a single thing, because it lead me all to him. And that's selfish. But if you do...crush my blackened heart. Then that's a promise Tink. A promise that you'll find him for me and tell him yourself, how you defeated an evil witch. Because I'm so sorry Tinker Bell, that I don't feel regret, but I am sorry what happened to you."

The fabled pixie of fairytales then showed remorse in the few moments it took her to respond, "okay."

Her grip loosened considerable upon Regina's heart. Her chest no longer felt constricted and tight. She placed her heart gently in her bag, and Regina said a silent goodbye to the magical copy of her organ.

"Okay then. Let's go find Henry."

Regina smiled that broken smile once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Present -MARY MARGARET-<strong>

"Mary Margaret!"

The woman herself turned to whom called her name, "oh! Kathryn! Hey, have you seen the blue fairy? She's not at the covenant."

Kathryn stood breathless in front of the raven haired woman, "hey, why is there soot on you?"

"No time, have you seen the blue fairy?"

"No, no I haven't. But I think the..." She scrunched her face," I think the apple spider is the least of our worries."

"What's worse than a spider who eats people whole?"

"I saw Peter Pan flying towards Regina's house."

"Oh."

**-HENRY-**

Henry's heart rammed against his chest, like it was trying so desperately to break free and flee. His legs felt like jello and his shoulders pain crept into his chest. He couldn't move, he couldn't get up, he watched as they came closer and closer. He noticed the tiny details upon them, their eyes shined like an apple in the sun. Their legs were as spindle as an apples stem. And their bodies as red as freshly dropped apples. The smell of cinnamon filled his nose once more as they crept nearer.

His scream died before he could deliver it. He briefly wondered if they'll all eat him piece by piece, like a zombie. His sandwich seemed to be climbing its way up his esophagus.

"STOP!"

Henry's body jumped from the unexpected voice.

"We need him."

The voice sounded raspy and deep.

"We don't want to harm our biggest asset here."

Hook.

The baby apple spiders halted and looked towards the stairs. To the window on the side of the stairs and Henry looked as well.

"No..." He barely managed a whisper, "it can't be you..."

It wasn't the man in black with eyeliner. It was him. The boy whom tried using his heart. The boy who tricked him and fooled him, and almost killed his entire family. He stood in the window, his dark aureole appearing like a morbid leitmotif.

"Pan," he said it with as much disdain as his mother had spoken about Greg and Tamara.

"Impressed, truest believer?" He said the nickname with slight sarcasm.

Henry glared with a look much like his adoptive mother.

"You look almost frightening like that. But it seems laying on your side isn't docking you as much points as you'd like."

He snapped his fingers, "help him up."

The spiders came near him again and Henry froze and flinched as the spiders' cinnamon and apple scent touched and pulled until he stood straight. He remembered his mother's pompous poise in courtrooms and town meetings. He thought of Emma's stance towards his other mother as well. With his mother's stone like postures in mind, he stood tall, ignoring the pain shooting waves into his shoulder.

"Do you like them?"

Henry glared and Pan smiled his boyish lopsided smile.

"I mean, I personally, love them. Childish things right? No adult would imagine to make these. Didn't we all imagine at one point in our lives to make something alive, anything! It wasn't easy mind you. The last ingredients seemed almost impossible to find. You see, these apples," he patted one as it crawls near him, "were simply lying about beneath an apple tree. I had to find a match for the owner. And…the perfect first apple."

Henry's poise loosened slightly by his curiosity, "match?"

Peter smiled and spoke in Hooks voice once more, "to the crocodile!"

Then he switch to his regular British one, "I'll see you later, truest believer."

And with that Peter Pan flew straight for the door and knocked Henry over. The younger boy cried out in pain as he landed on his bottom clutching his surely broken shoulder. The spiders dissipated in a green smoke.

**-MARY MARGARET-**

"What do you mean you saw pan?! He's trapped in the pandorica!"

"Well then he must've figured out a way to leave."

"But I don't," the once Snow White huffed and slapped her hands against her sides," I don't understand how he could get out."

"There's no time Mary Margaret. We need to go to Regina's NOW. He's there and if there's a connection to him and that creature then we have to go."

"I'll call Emma and David on the way."

Kathryn nodded, "I'll call David and you call Emma."

The pale woman almost asked how she procured David's number then she remembered. Sometimes she forgot David wasn't just married to her.

"Okay."

**-EMMA-**

Slaying dragons was one thing, creepy cinnamon scented apple spiders was another. For one, every time she shot it with her shotgun, it seemed to feel no pain at all. Only the sticky juice came plopping down. She did whatever she could avoid it. She cleared as much as Main Street as possible, but somehow people still screamed and ran. She tried shooting once more and only met with an empty, "click."

Out of ammo.

"Ugh!" She threw it, scanning the area.

There, a large kitchen knife. She ran and scooped it up, she focused her energy and suddenly the knife grew full size into a scimitar

"Hyah!" She sliced and it tipped and leaned further and further...

Then grew a huge strong leaf as a type of prosthetic leg. Emma sighed and huffed, remembering to breathe.

Her phone rung and she ran to the side of a building and answered with a loud, "HELLO."

"Emma?" Mary Margaret sounded breathless and concerned, "are you okay?"

Oh please tell me she didn't just call for a check-up. Emma thought.

It's only been a few minutes, "YEAH. YEAH I'M FINE."

More screams came from the streets, "WHAT DO YOU WANT MARY MARGARET?"

"Emma... I ran into Kathryn and she...well she... I don't-"

Louder screams, "SPIT IT OUT MARY MARGARET."

"She saw Peter Pan heading towards Regina's."

Emma dropped the phone.

"Emma? Emma? Hello?" Her mother voice was heard through the abandoned phone.

"HEY YOU! YOU BIG UGLY APPLE! Or...or bug!"

The creature looked towards her, "that's right! You're not even scary you big pile of scented cheap holiday candles! Come here!"

It started to run towards her, Emma ran with long strides and speed to match Hermes. The giant apple spider not too far behind. She headed towards the mayors mansion.

**-MARY MARGARET-**

"Did you get ahold of David?"

Kathryn nodded and continued running, "yeah, he said he got his sword and he'll meet us there in five."

"Okay," Mary Margaret's breathing came out in short pants," I reached Emma."

"What did she say?"

"She...I don't know, she just disappeared on me. You don't think she...?" The concerned mother stopped.

Kathryn grabbed her hand, "common, Emma's okay. She's the savior remember? It's going to take a lot more than huge apple spiders that smell like an isle in bed bath and beyond to take her down."

Mary Margaret nodded and started running again, "you're right. She probably went off to save someone. She's fine."

They ran in silence for a while.

"So..." Kathryn spoke a bit breathless, "did you tell them? About Regina?"

The other woman's stomach tumbled and she nearly tripped.

"Whoa, watch yourself there Snow."

"Mary Margaret is fine, thank you."

"Okay. Mary Margaret, did you tell them?"

"Well, it's been a few weeks. Of course they know... Just... Not from me."

"Oh Mary Margaret..."

"I couldn't tell them! They..they've been searching for her."

"Do you think they'll find her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want them to find her?"

"I don't know."

The mansion came into view as did a boy sitting on the stairs clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Henry!" His grandmother appeared before him.

He looked up, tears staining his face, "grandma? Why are you covered in soot?"

"No time, what happened?" She knelt down in front of him.

"I think I broke my shoulder..."

Kathryn bent down, "let me see."

Both Henry and Mary Margaret exchanged looks until Kathryn spoke in her defense, "in my cursed memories David always harmed himself accidentally."

They nodded as if it made perfect sense and Henry took his hand off his shoulder, he flinched as Kathryn touched it, "sorry Henry, this is going to hurt."

"What is?" His grandmother expressed concern.

"His shoulder popped out. The hospital right now is being evacuated due to the current predicament of the two story spider."

Henry looked to his grandma, she nodded," I trust you Kathryn."

Kathryn wasn't looking at her anymore, she kept her gaze at Henry, "do you trust me?"

Henry nodded with a slight half smile.

"Hold his other hand Mary Margaret."

She was by him in a second, "okay Henry, lay down."

He did as he was told, "ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She lifted his arm slowly and as fast as she could without causing more injury. It popped back into place and Henry's cries filled the night spring air.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN : Sorry it took so long to update. No computer. Just my phone. Plus it was really busy. Now that the holidays are nearing I'll have a bit of a break and that'll come with more updates. Thank you all once again.**

**DISCLAIMER**** : see first chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_They say that the universe is infinite, simply because a finite universe would collapse in on itself according to Newton's Laws. Gravity, stars and their gravitational pull and what not._  
><em>BUT, since it is an infinite universe, every point can be regarded as the center, because every point has an infinite number of stars on each side of it. If it were a finite universe there would only be a fixed number of stars. In Newton's Laws, gravity causes the moon to move in an elliptical orbit around the earth and causes the earth and the planets to follow elliptical paths around the sun.<em>

_You see, Newton realized that the stars should attract to one another if stars were fixed, so it seemed they could remain motionless. Although wouldn't they fall together at one point? A small force would push it towards one star and they would continue that route to that one star from thief gravitational pull. But if there were an infinite number of stars, distributed over an infinite space, this would not happen, because there would not be any central point for them to fall to._

_With that said, in an infinite universe every point can be regarded as the center, because every point has an infinite number of stars on each side. So to each person, any person could very well be the center of the universe._

_Isn't that great?_

_A cup of coffee could be the center of your universe for a short while. Math, even if you hate it, and whether you like it to or not, it will be the center for a short while. Candy canes can be your center. Cartoons, and ice cream, centers as well. People even. A stable boy and a mother._

_Did you know Henry...?_

_You're still the center of mine._

_-love mom_

Lily walked in front of her. Hair a tattered mess as well as her wrinkled skirt. Her expression was one of indifference mixed with a person whom only had a few hours of sleep. Regina, on the other hand, just looked tired, with a new set of clothes and comfortable shoes. Lily wore another pair by Regina. She refused anything else besides that.

They got to the metro that leads Lily close to her apartment, hardly anyone was there, "it's much too early to be alive."

Regina smirked, "then we must be dead."

"Good thinking." She yawned.

They waited.

Awkwardly. _Together_.

"So...," Lily began, "thank you. For last night. You didn't have to keep me, you could've just called a cab and abandoned my drunk ass."

"That wouldn't have been very nice of me."

Lily snorted, "since when have you been nice?"

"Since you wore a dress. I think it fits quite well for something we never do. Why can't I do something I never do? Like be nice."

Lily's smile was now a half smile. As if she was too tired to even attempt a full smile,

"Well it's okay now Regina. I can make my way home myself now. I'll give your shoes back tomorrow."

Regina shifted from side to side, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Lily froze mid yawn, "what? What do you mean 'leaving'? Like...leave leave? Or just another missing day leave?"

"I'm leaving Washington D.C. There's still a lot I have to do." Regina avoided eye contact.

She was getting much too close to this sandy haired waitress. People, Regina found, have a way of destroying you little by little. And so far this woman has destroyed most of her by being...nice.

"I think I'll visit Tallahassee," she thought of a blonde woman as she said it.

Her gaze became forlorn and soft.

"What's so special about Tallahassee? I mean, you have everything here right?"

Regina shrugged, "it reminds me of someone."

"Oh. Well..." Lily's metro stopped.

She stood beside Regina, "aren't you going to get on?"

"Well..." Lily faced her and the doors closed, "if this will be the last time I see you, and that was the purpose of last night, was your way of a goodbye, then...then I want to properly say goodbye too."

"Oh."

The metro left and Lily stood there, "thank you."

Regina said nothing.

"Thank you for...being the most interesting person I've ever met. I liked talking to you and your hairs nice...sorry, I'm just... I'm not good at saying goodbye."

"It's okay Lily. I understand."

Before Regina could say anything else, suddenly Lily took a step closer and another and it felt as if Regina couldn't stop it. Her arms coiled and wrapped around Regina's shoulders, her head laid in the crook of the brunettes' neck and shoulder. Her back slightly arched, she was taller than Regina. She was hugging her.

Regina then felt waves of Kathryn nostalgia. And just like with Kathryn her arms flailed until they found purchase on Lily's back. When was the last time she received a hug like this? A hug that said thank you, a hug that was given by someone who doesn't expect anything in return?

She thought of Henry and his toddler arms.

_Years._

She counted the few hugs she's received in her life that weren't Henry. Her mothers suffocating arms. Her fathers timid nature. And Daniel. She couldn't remember what he felt like. She realized only so few hugs have ever been granted to her freely without consequence. So with that said, she closed her eyes and fully wound her arms around Lily's side.

She breathed, smelling the other woman's faded vanilla perfume and sweat mixed with the elemental parts of the Washington metro station.

"Thank you Regina," her voice was quiet and she could hear it.

She could hear Lily's smile in that whisper.

And just like that, Regina broke the hug and held her at arm's length. She didn't answer, instead she gave that timid smile only granted to one person in her life time. Emma. She had used this one smile with Emma before, back when she presented a hat and the blonde had said she trusts her.

As Lily smiled and looked down wondering what to say, Regina's thoughts tumbled and twirled into one another like a tornado. The only coherent thought was her. The woman in front her, wine, lights, and music, and her real smiles.

That was minutes ago.

_No_, Regina suddenly thought.

That was hours ago.

Thousands and thousands of seconds ago.

She thought about how life isn't in minutes, or hours, or days. Life is in seconds. Everything can happen in a second. A stable boys heart being crushed, that doesn't take a minute. A fathers eyes displaying betrayal and love. A mothers acceptance to your freedom being given to a king. A girl, with hair as dark as night and skin as white as snow, being saved by a woman who once spoke so adamantly and admirably about true love.

Then a blonde being pulled into an abyss of swirling purple. A touch that awake the magic within.

A son being given to her.

The thing about life, is that, it doesn't happen in hours or minutes. It happens in seconds. Seconds that prolong into minutes, minutes into hours. Seconds are the milestone of life. And that's all it took for Regina Mills to decide. To ask the most important question she'll ever ask of Lily.

"Will you come with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

Emma stayed next to Regina. She constantly threw fluttered looks towards the new blonde that has joined their motley crew of a group. Regina felt Tinker Bells weariness behind the visage of stubbornness via heart.

"So..." Snow White began and Regina closed her eyes in annoyance counting to ten.

_1. . ._

_2. . ._

"Tinker Bell..." She said it so calmly it raised suspicion.

Tink merely raised an eyebrow in her direction.

_3. . ._

_4. . ._

_5. . ._

_6. . ._

"How do did you and Regina meet?"

_7. . ._

_8. . ._

"Well..."

_9. . ._

She never said 10. Suddenly the ground beneath Emma and Regina split open and they tumbled through. Before anyone else could make a move the leaves covered it solid.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret and David could be heard by both woman as they fell into dark water.

**###**

Emma gasped and rasped as her head emerged. She coughed as the cold water hit her like an ice trenchant. It flowed and clung.

"Regina, "Emma managed as she focused on swimming.

No answer.

"Regina!?" Did she fall with her? _She did_, Emma decided.

Squinting through the darkness she focused her vision, "Regina?"

Stagnant quiet.

She looked around and continued kicking her feet, "Regina?"

Then the waters a few feet from her began bubbling and the fear collided hard in her chest, "Regina?"

She felt something solid wrap around her ankle, pulling her down.

She sloshed and splashed but it pulled and her cries of help were muffled by gurgles.

**###**

This was terrible, Regina concluded. She wasn't quite expecting water. Perhaps a cage or even falling into their camp, or spikes. Something mundane and child-like. Not water. Especially water infested with mermaids. She knew as soon as the water around her consumed her body, how dark it was. How murky and deep, her feet never touched the bottom, everything was confirmed as soon as arms wrapped around her midriff.

_Mermaids_ Regina thought.

She tried screaming, bubbles formed from her mouth. Containing her silent screams. She growled and tried using her magic, but a scaly fin brushed passed her and only a slight spark emanated off her hands.

Stupid mermaid scales.

She closed her eyes tightly imagining the water around her, imagining it clearing just around her eyes. Then she opened them seeing nothing. It was dark, no moonlight shining through, she felt like she was truly lost. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt as if they were about the burst from the lack of air.

Then she felt a pair of hands, cold and slimy. She moved her body against the arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

They were going to drown her!

She was panicking. Another pair of hands cupped her cheek. It held her face still, she tried shaking her head. The more energy she exerted, the less her movements became. Until she felt a pair of lips against hers.

Then she felt relief as her lungs expanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

The little bell above the door ringed through the shop and Rumple stepped into the light from the back room. He held a small vial.

"I was wondering when you'd come, you know-" he stopped as soon as his eyes shifted from the vial to _him_.

"Surprise?" Peters half grin showed as he walked with arms outstretched.

"Can't say I am," Rumple put the vial carefully down against glass casing.

"They say the pandorica is inescapable. So...pray tell, how did you get out?"

"Well I've always been a recusant boy. I have my ways." Peter was now standing in front of the glass case separating him and Rumple.

"Then I suspect, the apple spiders are yours?" He gripped his cane ever so tightly.

"Brilliant right? It took quite a while, but it was worth it, dontcha think?" He sat in midair, his flying ability catching him.

He crossed his legs and leaned his cheek against one of his palms.

Rumple sneered, "is it alive?"

Peters face seemed darker than Rumples, "very."

"How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rumple ground his teeth subtly as Peters smile reached from ear to ear.

"What would you like?" Rumple brushed his hair back with a shake of his head and put both hands upon his cane. His business stand in place.

"That vial."

"I would've thought you'd have something more practical in mind. It's just a vial." He picked it up.

"You had it as I walked through the door. Must be important if you were studying it so admirably than to notice who walks through your doors."

Rumple tightened his jaw and carelessly threw the vial to him, "deal."

Peter caught it with finesse and poise befitting a baseball player. He drifted to the floor, holding the vial between his palm and fingers, "deal."

"I except the others will be here soon. Henry will have told them by now."

"Henry? What did you do?" Rumples whole demeanor changed at the mention of his grandson.

He seemed almost...protective.

Henry didn't mean as much to Rumple as he did to Charming. But there was a softness there. A softness that showed throughout his time here. Henry may have been raised by an evil queen and born from a savior, but he was definitely neither. He was the conundrum of both, the peacemaker and job comforter.

"Oh he'll be fine," Peter waved it off as he looked around nonchalantly.

"Just a bruised shoulder, he did get a look at my creations. Needless to say, he was dropping with pleasantness over them." He walked to the door.

"Our deal."

"Right, well, for supposed enemies, Regina and Emma's hairs seem to play nicely together."

With that, the bell above the shop rung and Peter flew into the night chuckling to himself.

Rumple dropped his cane and smirked, then laughed at the inane idea, "interesting."

**###**

The screams stopped, so Emma stopped. She looked behind her and it was clear. No spider, no cinnamon apple smell. She looked around. It vanished.

"I see he stopped," she turned at his voice.

"Rumple," Emma held her sword up, "where were you doing during all this? Was this you?"

She stepped closer.

He held his hand up, the other clutching his cane, "that's far enough Ms. Swan. No. It seems my adolescent of a father escaped the pandorica. And as petulant as you all are, I expect we need to do this together."

Emma's grip tightened on the sword.

"He got to Henry."

That grabbed her attention.

**###**

"How does that feel Henry?" Kathryn's fingers lightly danced across his arm as she made a make-shift sling by tearing her sweater.

"Better," he half smiled at her, "thank you."

"No problem Henry."

He nodded, "okay, we have to go to Gold."

"Why Gold?" Charming just bounded up, soot now mostly gone.

"Is there a reasons you both are covered in soot?" Kathryn asked, now sitting next to Henry.

The couple looked at one another, blushing, "David thought it would be a good idea to...go to the coal mines...and search for more fairy dust... We got distracted."

"Oh." Kathryn smiled and looked down," I see."

"What?" Henry looked between the adults, "what happened?"

Kathryn laid her hand on his head, "you'll understand when you're older."

The couple continued to blush and Henry looked between everyone, then it dawned,"ew no! Okay, no!"

He covered his eyes with one hand, "that's so gross! Aren't you dirty in...? Wait ew no!" He shook his head, still covering his eyes.

"Nooo..."

Kathryn laughed, "Regina always said you were the smartest in your age group."

Silence.

Henry stiffened.

"Oh. Oh no. I'm so sorry," Kathryn took her hand back.

"It's okay," Henry looked back to her, "now I don't have to think about my grandparents."

They laughed.

"So...what happened to Henry?" David knelt besides his grandson.

"He..." Mary Margaret began.

"I fell," he looked down.

"Oh. Well... Is his arm okay?"

"David if his arm was okay I wouldn't have torn my nice white sweater."

"Well you could've just gone inside for something." David looked to Kathryn.

"And go through that goo? Either way my sweater was doomed."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : So I'm going to leave once again. But first...a chapter :)**

**Also! Please read my new story,"Petulant Queens and Coffee"**

**Please and thank you all!**

**DISCLAIMER : see chapter one**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_Newton had calculated and related stars to people and gravity. How all humans have gravitational pulls. Each person has their own, and the closer we are the forceful it will be. The further away, the less forceful, causing them to pull away. Is that the instance with long distance relationships? The longer they are apart the more distance they become?_

_I hope that is not the case. I hope we are not just stars and our behavior cannot be calculated by a single person._

_-love mom_

"Regina!" Lily ran through the one bedroom apartment.

Regina groaned and turned on the couch as she mumbled,"what Lily?"

"Oh. Good," Lily leaned against the back of the couch,"I was afraid you left."

Regina pulled the covers over her head,"with that insensitive shouting, I just might."

"Oh common, you wouldn't."

Regina threw her covers up and sat up at an inhuman speed,"try me."

"No, because then I'd have to chase after you saying,'DONT FORGET ME.'"

Regina scoffed and stretched her arms and back. Couches were not made for sleeping.

"Why did I agree to stay here again?" She leaned against the back of the couch and Lily looked at her from atop.

Regina craned her neck up to meet dark brown eyes,"because you need to learn how to save your money. Now common, we have stuff to sell remember?" Lily walked around and held her hand out to her friend.

Regina grumbled and took it.

She lead her to the kitchen, where they both proceeded to make pancakes. Each working in amble silence.

"So is there a buyer for the apartment?" Regina flipped the pancake with the silver spatula.

"Not really. The only people who want one roomed apartments is if they have no family or are fairly alone or porn makers."

"Did you mention it has free wifi?" Regina licked her spoon of whip cream.

She knew it was unlike her. But Lily didn't know that, she in fact, liked being different. Pretending she isn't, Regina Evil Queen turned Mayor turned Traveler with no son. She likes just being...Regina.

"That's quite a lot of calories my blue journal." Lily smirked besides her.

"Purple. And calories be damned," she flung some at Lily.

Lily closed her eyes and whipped her nose free of the cream with her hand. Which she then used that same hand to pat Regina's cheek; revenge, as they say, is a dish best served cold.

She was surprised to say the least.

The war of breakfast condiments began as Regina dipped her finger into the pancake mix and poked Lily's forehead.

Let a new war begin.

_Dear Henry,_

_No, I didn't get to have breakfast as Lily started a war._

_Not a bloody war._

_But there was blood involved. She slipped and I caught her. But then I slipped. We both slipped and her shoulder hit the edge of the table. My bruised waist from the other nights adventure down the stairs was also hurt, once again, by Lily's knee._

_I'm not sure if she's the right choice for a companion._

_-love mom_

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

"Where did they go!?" Mary Margaret was on the verge of a panic attack at losing her only child.

Again.

David looked exactly like his wife, and like all parents who lose their children, they look to someone to blame,"where is she?"

His voice boomed as he stalked towards Killian.

"Whoa there mate," the pirate held his hook and hand up in defense.

"You said you know this island as well as Peter, so where is she?" Charming stalked closer as his wife joined him.

Together they made a starking couple. Eyes ablaze, face scrunched in sorrow and anger. One held a sword and the other a bow with an arrow pointing straight for Killians' head, the pirate at the end of their tense demeanor. If not for the circumstances, one would consider their align movements comical.

"I did not say,'as well,' I said,'almost as well,' this must be a new trap." His back hit the leaves, he looked to Tinkerbell,"why don't you ask her. She's been here when I wasn't."

The couple of a forbidding turned their prowess upon the green fairy who took a step back, hands held in front of her.

"Where is she?" It was Mary Margaret this time.

"They went to the mermaids," Tink found honestly was best portrayed in this moment.

"How do we get to them?" David spoke, sword still held high.

"I-I don't know. I avoid these traps."

"Then why didn't you say something if you knew it was there!" Mary Margaret's voice cracked, destroying the ominous stance she held.

"Because this ones new. He must've put it in when you came." Tink still held her hands high, unlike the pirate, she stood in one spot.

The couple was now in front of her, weapons so close she could practically feel the blades of both arrow and sword. They stood like that, fairy with her hands up, head held high, and the couples determined looks mixed with their arrow and sword. Mary Margaret broke it, as she lowered her bow and loosened the arrow sitting on the latex string. Then David followed, without those necessities of force, they just looked like heartbroken parents pining after their daughter.

"How do you get to the mermaids?" Mary Margaret asked.

"As anyone else gets to them, through the traps, but I can't guarantee you a way out." Tinks hands now clutched her bag swung over her shoulder.

"We don't care, we have to get to Emma," David spoke.

Tink weighed her options, they could be dead by now. Emma and Regina. Then her hand rested on the side of the bag. To any onlooker it would seem she's just fidgeting from the Charmings intensive glare. But to Tink, she was feeling. Then she felt it.

_Lub-dub._

_Lub-dub._

_Lub-dub._

Regina was alive, they were alive.

"I can't show you to another trap, because he's probably moved them by now. But I can show you where the dark underground streams lead."

The couple exchanged a look, speaking with their eyes, a nod from one, then another, "okay."

**###**

Emma wasn't kissed by a mermaid. In fact, seaweed was wrapped around her mouth, forming a bubble of air. She breathed fistfuls of air and struggled against the arms clutching her midriff.

"REGINA!" She shouted but the water muffled her shouts.

Then she felt something around her eyes, like a pair of goggles.

"Open," a female voice beside her ear voiced sweetly and darkly.

She opened her eyes, it's dark. Then slowly, as if sparking a fire. The water turned an oneiric blue. Her eyes focused to a trenchant state. She saw human figures with agate tails, shimmering in the blue light, displaying different juxtaposed colors. When her vision was returned her mind grew fuzzy as she saw these creatures, beautiful and innocuous.

The arms tightened around her waist waking her up from her reverie. Never mind the innocuous. They were deadly she reasoned.

_Or not?_

She's breathing and seeing, so they must not be that bad.

Then she saw her. Brunette hair, blue blazer held tight by two arms, bounding her down. And...a second mermaid. With hair like red auburn fall leaves, contrasting while flowing in the blue light. Her scales displayed a puzzle of different colors like a rainbow fish. Her eyes were closed as was Regina's.

And...

Her mouth was pressed to Regina's lips.

_Mermaids are deadly_, Emma reasoned.

**###**

Regina's lungs took it's fill and she risked opening her eyes. Even if she did she knew all she would see is swirling dark abyss. She did anyway. And what she saw was something else entirely.

She breathed a lungful of water trying to gasp and choked, then seaweed was placed around her mouth by unseen hands and she breathed, still coughing to clear her airways.

She was breathless (for obvious reasons), this auburn haired mermaid. With eyes marching sunset blue waters. Cheek bones high and full, her skin was pale and light, almost dream like for a mermaid. Her lips, pink and plump.

Lips that was pressed against hers.

Regina didn't notice the pair of arms disentangle themselves from her torso. She started sinking like a rock, still, she stared into blue eyes that's captured her own caramel brown. Then the unnamed mermaids hand grabbed Regina's wrist, pulling her back up. Her touch was featherlight and soft. Her skin slimy and cold. But that didn't deter her from her eyes.

It was her eyes, there was fire dancing on water, a sunset upon the ocean.

Regina always had a proclivity for fire blazing across the irises of the eyes.

**###**

Tinker Bell quicken her steps, she needed a moment. Just one moment.

"So how do you know where the entrance is?"

Tink bit her lower lip, "Peter changes the traps every time a newcomers arrives."

Killian smirked, "I went to see the fabled fairy."

Tink answered again, "Hook and I had an untimely, and unwanted adventure."

Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed, "how did you get out?"

"Yeah, Tink, how did you get out?" Killian matched his stride alongside the fairy.

"What happened?" David spoke up.

The fairy sighed, "she likes brunettes."

"What?" The couple spoke at the same time.

True love seems to know no bounds. Especially in talking sequence.

"Ariel's sister..."

Mary Margaret slowed her pace as she took that in, "Ariel?"

"Daughter of king Trident."

"Yeah I know, but what about Ariel?"

"Nothing," Tink said, slightly annoyed, "this is about Ariel's sister, her oldest sister, Attina."

"What about her?"

"She likes brunettes," Killian answered, "she," he pointed his hook in Tinks direction, "offered me to them and they let her go. They don't have a fondness in their cold hearts for blondes."

"So all Emma has to do is offer Regina?" David spoke.

Mary Margaret's face contorted into sorrow, "she wouldn't."

David nodded in agreement.

"Wait, if she offered you, then... how did _you_ get away?" Mary Margaret turned to the pirate.

He shrugged,"beats me. I was just being myself."

"That's why," David said, "I wouldn't even let you near my daughter."

"And yet, she kissed me," Killian walked beside charming, smirk twisting David's insides to nausea.

"She wouldn't do it again..._pirate_," David spoke, spitting emphasis on pirate.

"Not if she has a say in it. I think next time a kiss wouldn't be able to suffice against my devilish good looks. She barely contained herself the last-"

And David's fist met Killians chiseled jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Henry!" Emma bounded past the gates and there stood David, Mary Margaret, Kathryn, and Henry.

Emma's eyes drifted to his arm in a sling.

"Hey Emma," he half grinned and waved, looking anywhere but her concerned expression.

"I told you to wait in the car!" Emma walked and knelt down besides him.

"I was trying to help," he continued looking at the ground.

Emma sighed and her fingers laced through his hand that lay limp in the sling,"does it hurt?"

Henry looked to Kathryn, "no. She fixed it."

Kathryn shook her head, "I just popped it back into place. He's probably going to need to stop by the hospital when it's up and running again."

Emma's eyes shifted between Henry and the other blonde.

"As charming as this reunion is," Rumple began.

He never finished.

"Oh you're all together now!" Everyone looked up at Pan sitting mid air.

Henry leaned into Emma as they both stood up quickly, Emma held her sword, Kathryn stood, Rumple gripped his cane, Mary Margaret's arrow lifted, and Charming unsheathed his own sword.

A snap of his fingers and they froze.

He drifted down, smiling all the while,"hello."

Their eyes drifted down, their bodies frozen with their heads held up.

"Did you like them?"

Another snap, Rumple cracked his neck,"always hated that spell. Leaves you stiff. Now..."

His arm sprung out and out flew an air of red magic twisting and roping then...it stopped. Right in front of Peter. Peters smile widened even further.

"Rumple. Rumple. Rumple. Don't you know anything my boy!?" He stood in the air as he hovered above them.

Rumples gaze turned sour as the corner of his eyes crinkled and his teeth clanked together, "what did you do?"

"True love! True love is the greatest magic of all, so what happens when you use it...as a shield? An invisible shield." He held up a necklace containing intertwined hairs glowing a faint purple in a vial.

"Emma; is it?"

"Don't," Rumple spoke through clenched teeth.

Peter waved his hand and froze Rumple, "I don't know why I thought you'd be useful unfrozen."

He leaned back and folded his hands behind his head, laying in the air.

"True love," he kept one hand behind his blonde hair and held the vial, "you want to know how to stop my spiders from attacking again?"

He looked at the frozen figures, "what a lively response. I'll tell you," he flew closer to Emma.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, the savior," he sneered, "so you broke one curse, pfftt. I knew people whom broke dozen of curses, except mine, of course. They were never looked at as a 'hero,'" he rolled his eyes.

"But as fate would have it...you're royalty. Hence...your automatically a HERO!" He laughed and then turned vertically, his face inches from Emma's.

"And as fate would have it. Your DNA is apart of my spiders," he smiled,"and in order to create life from nothing, you need...a... Well a special connection. One that can transcends realms and make new life."

He spun the vial in his hands, "and in order to destroy my spiders... You need to have the other half of the DNA it took to create the wondorous creation." His face was now nose to nose with Emma, "you need Regina's magic mixed with yours to destroy my spiders. So let's play a game."

He snapped his fingers, developing in green smoke, and everyone unfroze.

Emma dropped her sword and turned to Rumple, "gold...what did he mean...what does..."

"It means! Miss swan!" Peter stood on the roof mimicking Rumples voice, "that we begin the game of hide and seek! We seek...REGINA! May the best one win!"

Mary Margaret's arrow whizzed past Emma's ear, to the roof. It caught only Peters green teleportation smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN : an occurrence happened to me once while going to a movie theater. Also excuse any incorrect spelling. I'm trying to update this on my phone for the first time.**

**DISCLAIMER : see chapter one**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Henry,<em>

_People seem to find comfort that long after they've lived and died the universe is unchanging. As if we change and change and change, yet one part of our world does not. I suppose that's why some have children. That even after they're long gone a small part of them still lives on. Which isn't entirely true. I wish it were so. But children are as intangible as us. Children_ _are much diffident, an entirely new person. Perhaps they have your eyes or ears, and they pass that on and on, through the generations. But that's just a part. Not you entirely. Not even you. Just your genes. Unless, of course, you raise them. I've noticed that. Your looks sometimes mirror mine. When you're angry or so determined. Then sometimes I see Emma. I wonder who's child you really belong to. But mostly; I wonder if you still love me. You may not be mine, or apart of my genetic blue-print, but you_ _are the best part of me._

_The greatest._

_-love mom_

"Let's go to the movies today," Lily spoke up from throwing a suspicious looking ham with green lining the sides into the trash.

Regina sat on the counter, pretending she was exhausted, eating fresh black berries. A berry rolled on her tongue as she titled her head back in thought, engaging in Lily's line of sight by leaning back into the white counter.

She hummed, "perhaps."

"Please, there's this movie I really want to see," she threw away an odd smelling mayo.

Regina sighed through her nose, "okay. But after, we come straight back here and finish packing. I really want to leave within the month."

"Okay," Lily's smile reached across her face as she closed the fridge and left the trash can filled with various smells of spoiled ham and fruit.

"You never did tell me why you're in such a hurry to leave. Running from something?"

"Lily remember when you were explaining games to me yesterday as we sold your Xbox?"

"Of course, it was the saddest day of my life."

"You need at least a higher level of friendship than you currently possess now to unlock my tragic past."

"Tragic?"

"Tragic."

Lily stood there for a moment smiling at Regina and left the room whispering, "at least I know it's tragic."

Regina slipped off the counter and looked around. It was bare. No more stickers, no posters of old movies, and no clothes thrown over chairs and pilled into a corner. When she came to Lily's on the pretense of, "saving money," she didn't expect to arrive in a pig pen.

She had asked Lily to come with her.

After she asked Lily smiled rather shyly and hugged her again, more tightly. Regina regretted it almost simultaneously. Lily didn't even have to say, "yes."

They discussed what needed to be done on the metro ride back and walk to her apartment. She needed to sell whatever she had, and whatever money they make will be added to Regina's account. The former queen didn't trust Lily with any money. She grabbed her shoes, neatly placed into a corner where clothes used to go. She wasn't here long, perhaps a week.

They've used every hour of every day just to pull off yard sales, online sales, and so far, all they need is to clean the place and sell it. She then looked at her clothes she wore, a mixture of Lily and her. Lily's velvet purple shirt, she laughed at that one when Lily presented it to her.

_"Here purple journal," Lily threw her a shirt._

_The shirt wrapped around Regina's head, she pulled it off and glared. Her glare was directed towards Lily, "really?"_

_"Hey it's that or ninja turtle shirts and shirts that I decorated. And I'm pretty sure you'd rather not wear ban pun shirts."_

_Regina sighed, "bad puns and kid shirts. Why did I ask you?"_

_Lily smiled, she always does that now. Smile her real smile at Regina._

_"You can't un-ask me now. I sold my xbox for you. Quite my job. Ya know, the whole package."_

The purple shirt was velvet and a button up, she wore it with her black tight work pants. She did have clothes of her own, but Regina's shirts was folded and piled into one area after she washed them, and, "accidentally," as Lily claims, milk just flew twenty feet from the fridge to the living room, onto her nice clean clothes.

Her shoes were simple as well, black monarch lace up boots that reached her ankles. She pulled on a black clear Bohemian waterfall sweater. She felt like patchwork. Stitched together by this person she doesn't know who took a journey and asked a waitress she barely knows to accompany her. She felt like different pieces of a puzzle someone grabbed from various boxes and decided this piece sort of fits, so it must be so. She felt like patchwork and it felt..._nice_.

"Ready?" Lily bounced on her heels, wearing nearly identical boots as her, a loose grey sweater over black pants.

Her sandy colored hair covered the sides of her neck, painting the image she has a slightly slender neck.

She held Regina's bag in her hands, "I know you never leave without this."

Lily looked homely and childish and..._nice_.

"Why couldn't you have given me that grey sweater?" Regina stopped, and glared.

"Because maybe I like your glare."

Regina tried to keep it in. She tried everyday since she moved in. But whatever Lily is, whatever friend she is, she can do this one thing better than anyone besides Henry.

She can make her smile.

And smile she did.

Everything felt _nice_ despite her unfit puzzle pieces, and this bouncy girl. Everything was _nice_. She's never exactly had _nice_ in her life. Henry didn't feel nice, his presence felt new and fresh and amazing. The girl in front of her was just..._nice._

"Yes, thank you," she grabbed the small bag with the journal and her money, slinging it over her shoulder she asked, "what movie are we going to see?" She walked past the door being held open by Lily.

"Dark Shadows," she closed the door behind her and they walked down the stairs.

"I don't think I've heard of it."

"No! Really? Then you'll be ecstatic to see it! It's about a vampire whom villagers took as evil, but really he was just sad and lonely. His girlfriend was killed by his mistress who's a witch and-"

Regina let Lily's voice become music. Not really listening but she could hear. She listened to the way her voice rose and fell, the way she giggled.

_Yes_, Regina thought, _this is nice._

**-A MOVIE LATER-**

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

This wasn't nice.

Being kicked constantly in the back every time she moved even slightly by a chubby, nearly bald, causcasean man.

She had asked him to stop, several times, there was an African American woman next to her, she tapped on Regina's shoulder, "don't bother hon, he's just angry you got a better seat than him."

Regina's face grew red, "he could've came earlier."

Another kick.

She took a deep breath.

"Just ignore him sweetie, he's rich and old," she patted Regina's hand.

Regina gritted her teeth as two kicked were rewarded to her, "so why did he come here?"

The woman whispered, "because the rich part of town lives near here. Even the workers are older and strict."

_Thump_

_Thump_

"So why do you come here if you get kicked?"

"Because I know it annoys them I'm young and rich."

Regina smiled at that.

Then two more kicks were rewarded to her.

She growled and the African American patted her hand again, "easy there. Tell the workers and they'll escort _you_ out instead."

**-AFTER-**

"What did you think of the movie?" The African American woman asked as they stood.

Regina scrunched her face, "I guess it was okay."

"Okay? Really Regina?" Lily piped up.

"Yes, it was okay! Probably not as good as the show it represents but it compensates."

Lily scoffed.

The woman laughed, "well have a good one sweetie. Don't let anyone," her eyes shifted to the man behind them," pester your night. Not all people are pompous and rich."

She began walking away.

"Bye," Lily waved, looking ever more childish, she waved back at Lily, her white teeth brimming then she disappeared behind the wall.

"I liked her," Regina turned to Lily.

"Would you shut up! You're too loud. Couldn't enjoy the damn movie with your insipid voice. I've half a mind to report you," The man that constantly kicked Regina's seat, looked at them, still sitting.

Regina's face turned somber then she looked to Lily and grabbed her hand whispering,"get ready to run."

"What?"

"Excuse me sir, I've asked politely throughout the movie to stop kicking my seat, and I feel this is well justified."

_No_, she wasn't going to let anyone pester her night.

She grabbed the popcorn and her drink. Her and Lily never finished their large popcorn, only a few handfuls. She could stop, she could just leave and let bygones be bygones.

But that wasn't Regina Mills.

As the popcorn cascaded down his growing red face, Regina opened the lid to her cup, also not finished, and poured it down his balding head.

That was Regina Mills. Never letting anyone be gone without a price.

Then she grabbed Lily's hand and looked at her astonished face, "run."

They ran passed the various, "hey!" Shouted by the workers.

They passed by the manager monitoring the theatre, the man whom kicked her seat screamed in anger, the workers tried grabbing them.

Regina felt pure adrenaline flow through her and she pulled Lily along. It felt like magic. Perhaps this no magical world, has one all of it's own. They dodged the hands of the theatre security. They zigzagged through people, knocking a few popcorns out of their hands and flew through the doors into the night air running and puffing.

They ran to a park where Lily finally exclaimed, "I think we're good Regina!"

They stopped and Regina still held Lily's hand as she squealed, "I've never done that before!"

She felt free. She felt spontaneous and..._nice_. Perhaps that's why she'll always do the unexpected with this woman. She grabbed Lily's other hand and spun with Lily, hands conjoined and spun and spun and spun. She listened to Lily's laughter, she smiled wider as Lily's face lit against the night sky. Together they spun then flopped down onto the grass.

"Well I've never committed a crime in a theatre either, so..." Lily looked to Regina laying beside her on the grass.

"Hey that was well justified."

Lily giggled, "I suppose so. Stick it to the man!"

Regina smirked.

Their bodies lay only connecting by their hands, Regina never let go of one hand, and she ignored the disgust she felt for dirt. Their breathing reached normality as they looked at the stars. The stars weren't masked by the street lights in the low lamps of the sidewalk through the park. They lay on the grass, in the open area behind the bushes. Where light was obscured and the stars sang higher.

"So...I don't mean to be rude or anything...," Lily began, Regina looked at her.

"Go ahead."

"What-um-what ethnicity are you?"

Regina thought about it, there was no ethnicity in the Enchanted Forest, there was rank and class. She had thought about it when she was trapped in an ever-looped day.

"What brought you to ask such a stupid question?"

Lily frowned, "well I was-I just-"

Regina laughed, "I'm..." She was light completive, "half and half. Puerto Rican and..." More thought, "Italian."

"Oh."

Regina felt odd talking about such a small thing.

"What about you?" She felt it was only fair.

"I...don't know... I feel maybe I'm half Caucasian and half something else since I'm slightly tanned. Or maybe even part. Because I'm brown...ish? I don't know. In the pictures my mother looks tanned. And well yeah."

Regina looked away from the stars and at her friend, "what?"

"well...remember how I told you I'm an orphan?"

"Yes."

"I was...well I was found when I was thirteen in the woods. They said I wore rags and I must've been there awhile."

Regina looked at Lily, examining her eyes and the slight downturn of her lips as she thought, she looked lost, "do you remember what happened?"

Lily shook her head side to side, "nope. I felt I may have lived in a swamp, so they searched for me. Asking my name. I said, 'I think it's Lily.' So they searched for all the Lily's missing in the world. It took months. Lily Ritger, is my name, or so they told me. According to...'family friends,'" she uses her fingers for quotations, "my parents and I went camping and never came back for two years. My parents apparently died, which is what we assume."

She realized she was still holding Lily's hand.

"And...they were my only family. The,'family friends,' didn't want me. So I was thrown head long into a system I had no memory of. It's like my life began as soon as they found me. Like...it's just a blur before they found me. I do feel...nostalgic towards certain things, but no faces ever appear when I think about my parents. Anyway, here I am," she smiled and gave Regina hands two hard squeezes.

Regina squeezed back, "so you don't know who you are?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, I know my name. I know my parents names, and they must've been nice. I sometimes feel they were nice. And that, perhaps, dancing was their thing."

Regina imagined for a moment, how it would feel to start over and pretend she didn't know her parents, she wanted to pretend her life started when she made Storybrooke.

"Swamp?"

Lily laughed, "yeah, a swamp, or maybe somewhere warm."

"So why did you move to Washington?"

"Hmm...I guess I just felt Florida held too much nostalgia I didn't understand. Like I know there's something but...it won't exactly...come out. I can't remember and that really sucks."

Regina sat up and let go of Lily's hand, she stretched her back, "well now, we'll just avoid Florida, okay?"

Lily smiled again and Regina's chest seemed to tighten, "sure," she got up and held her hand out for the brunette, "ready?"

Regina nodded and allowed herself to be helped up.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

"Does it have to go?"

"Yes."

"Oh common Regina, it isn't that bad!"

"Yes it is."

"Ugghhh... Okay."

Lily patted the painting, "goodbye my love."

"Oh please Lily! It's just a painting."

"It's a nice painting."

"It's a painting of dogs playing cards. How can it be nice? They don't even have thumbs to hold them properly!"

Lily shrugged, "it's a painting on the grand mind of the dogs."

Regina sighed and grabbed Lily, "we still have to clean the bathrooms."

"Ugghhh..."

**-A BATHROOM CLEAN LATER-**

"Fuck you Regina and your goddamn clumsy hand-"

"Hey! You knocked the spray bottle out of my hand! So is it my fault it busted against the tub?!"

Regina stood toe to toe with Lily.

"Exactly what I'm saying!"

"You knocked it out of my hand!"

"And now we need more! We're trying to save money remember Regina!?"

"Says the woman who wanted to go to the movies Yesterday!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!

"Me!? You-"

Lily walked away and Regina grabbed her arm, pulling her towards her, creating crescent moons on Lily's skin with her nails, "hey! You don't get to-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Lily put her hands over her ears and ran into her room.

Regina held in her scream. In lieu she growled and went into the kitchen and ground her teeth, arms crossed and leaned against the counter. Digging her nails into the sides of her arm.

Lily screamed into her pillow.

Regina then grabbed a cup and threw it at Lily's door, splaying glass everywhere.

**###**

Lily shot up on her elbows on her pillow, "no. She-no. No."

She ran to the door, opened it and looked around. Seeing tiny fragmented glass reflecting the ceiling lights against the red carpet. She didn't say anything. Her face started to redden as she took deep breathes, _in...out. In...out._

_In..._

"Oh so now you come out-"

_Out..._

"It's childish to hide in ones bedroom you know."

_In..._

"Childish! That's what you are! Why did I invite you!?"

_Out..._

"You can't even handle the simplistic of-"

"DAMN IT REGINA!"

The woman in question raised an eyebrow and leaned against the kitchen doorway, "damn what?"

Her nose crinkled as she said it, "DAMN what, Lily?"

Lily stared back, a spark igniting beginning to flare, "damn it ALL. You couldn't have thrown a goddamn plastic cup!? That was glass Regina! GLASS! Something we have to clean and-"

"Then. Clean. It. Up."

_In..._

_Out..._

"You clean it up."

"I'm sorry, who was the one who ran from an adult argument?"

"Excuse me? It was an argument about spilled clean spray!"

"Pointless argument, there you go. And YOU hid in your room! Now...clean it up." Regina threw a broom at her.

Lily let it hit her and let it ram into the carpet floor, "you clean it up."

"You."

"Damn it Regina if I have to go over there and-" she took a step, too focused on her friends gaze.

Glass tore into her feet.

**###**

"Ah!" She fell back and her head hit the doorknob, "damn it!"

Regina ran across the glass floor, hearing the crunch and twist of each one she stepped on, "this is why I told you to wear shoes prior to cleaning."

"What like you knew you'd throw a glass cup?" Lily looked at her feet and tried grabbing a small piece of glass.

Regina smacked her hand, "don't touch it! And no! I knew you'd test my temper eventually."

"And you throw glass cups when your angry?"

Regina carefully took ahold of Lily's ankle, cold fingers brushing against warmth, "it really alleviates my temper."

Regina looked back at Lily and smiled.

Then Lily, still trying to fan the fire in her irises smiled too.

Then she smacked Regina's shoulder, "I hate you."

And Regina laughed, "I know. Well...it looks like you may need stitches."

Her fingers ghosted along the bottom of her friends feet, careful not to touch any major cut, "but I want to take this big piece out."

"Aren't you...not.. Suppose to?"

"Well I need to press a towel to it, it's bleeding enough already."

"Won't that make it bleed more?"

Regina was no doctor but she was stubborn, "then I'll just press a towel to it with the glass in your feet. Good idea Lily."

"Fine. Go get a towel. I'll call an ambulance and we can waste more money."

"Fine."

In the end Regina stared smugly at Lily as the doctor said it was good she pulled the glass out before applying the towel. Lily ignored Regina.

Regina was left cleaning the rest of the glass as Lily stared smugly from her bed exclaiming, "doctors orders. Must rest my feet."

Regina sighed and counted.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

Regina opened her eyes and mentally thanked Archies theory of counting.

"Regina I'm thirsty!"

_1..._

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

It was her eyes that captured and intertwined her thoughts. The eyes have a magic all their own, the windows to the soul. Even the darkest of souls are radiant. Some would say, the darkest of souls are the most captivating. Simply for the reason that it's been through more, it's more confusing, and if the human race is known for anything, it's having a proclivity for the curious.

Regina could feel her cold hands around her wrists, she could feel her magic being tamed and stomped. She was draining her defenses, her magic was being drained. Something tingled in the back of her mind. Something told her over and over to let go. But her eyes. It was her eyes that held her...

Regina couldn't help it, she reached up and touched this mermaids face. She felt a visceral thrill at the touch. The tingle raised higher in the back of her mind, but god this mermaids eyes, Regina felt she could stare forever.

**###**

They began swimming Emma away. She twisted and turned but their grip on her waists and legs merely tightened.

"Aarrrggghh!" She screamed, "Regina!"

She watched as Regina lifted her hand, then Emma kicked, with all her might under the dark, cold stream. She kicked and elbowed feeling their restrains loosen. Then she swam. Magic is fluid, Regina told her. Magic is like a new limb, a new book, another piece. Emma didn't understand that until now.

Until she felt her whole body hum with danger as Regina lifted her hand ever so slowly. She could feel the dark ambience of the water when that mermaid appeared in front of Regina.

She felt her magic buzz and crackle like fireworks inside her as she swam. She felt everything. The mermaids began to reach, and a white light bursted forth through her, knocking the mermaids further and further. It felt like that extra part of her, the magical part, needed Regina to just stop.

She needed to get to her, this place. Whatever it is, it's doing something.

Because Regina would-

**###**

Regina touched the mermaids lips, with a touch as soft as an archeologist finding a shattered cup. She traced her lips and this mermaid with hair like fall leaves, skin as pale as the moonlight, and lips as pink as the morning sky, smiled against her lips. Then she hummed. She hummed against Regina's fingers and in her head, bells erupted, ringing danger. It was patted down by another hum, a tune so voluptuous and trenchantly cordial.

Then Regina's finger started turning blue, slowly at first. Regina felt a small sort of shock vibrate under her fingertips.

_Let go _a voice in her head pleaded.

She couldn't. This mermaid gave her a sense of euphoria that hummed and danced beneath her fingertips.

_**Henry.**_

_Henry? Henry who?_

The blue color crawled down her hand, engulfing it in a bright blue, she smiled again.

Regina's knees felt weak.

Her eyes felt heavier.

Her hand fell and she nearly whined at the sudden lack of touch. Her eyelids fluttered closed until they fully took on the weight and she was out

**###**

Emma swam faster than her legs wanted. She used magic more than she was used to just to keep them away. She was closer, so close she could-

**Boom**

A loud crackle in her ear. Something just...

She stopped, looking up vision slightly ajar. There was the mermaid, holding Regina limp in her arms.

Emma frowned.

Regina's neck was turning blue.

The mermaid held her hand in Emma's direction. She pushed her away.

_"How are dark curses created?"_

_"What do you mean Emma?" Regina zipped up her boots._

_Emma tried not looking, "I mean... Not all require a loved_ _ones heart right?"_

_Regina sighed and got up, "if this is your way of chastising me for my past then-"_

_"No no!" Emma shot up and faced her, "I'm just curious that's all."_

_Regina took a step back, "be-careful Ms. Swan. Your parents wouldn't like you dabbling in the dark arts."_

_"It's just a question..." Emma's eyes seem to grow with her pouty lips._

_Regina gripped her hands tightly to her side, "that's how it always starts."_

_"Oh common."_

_Regina sighed loudly, "okay. Fine."_

_Emma smiled and leaned against the bunk bed._

_"What do you want to know Ms. Swan?"_

_"Umm...what color are they?"_

_Regina raised an eyebrow, "of all the questions...you ask what color they are?"_

_Emma nodded, "I know white magic is..well white and light. But what about dark magic? Rumple has some sort of red thin going.._ _But you have purple, and I couldn't imagine dark magic being purple because...because well you're not not all that dark... Or evil."_

_Regina smiled then. The kind of smile that's soft, filled with emotions reflecting off the eyes. The kind that you could tell the person tried really hard not to show emotion. The smile that's suppose to be blank but turned anew, with a small upturn of lips, then slowly teeth showed proudly, then the eyes...the eyes filled with thanks._

_And just as a rarity in life, it was gone. She cleared her throat and it was gone._

_"Right well. You're right. No. Dark magic isn't purple. Not quite."_

_Emma titled her head._

_"Dark magic isn't a specific color. It's the darker color of you. Did you notice how Rumples magic never reflects the light?"_

_"Humm..." Emma looked down then back up, "what about yours?"_

_Regina felt her heart constrict, "well...mine is a bit different. My magic was discovered with dark intentions."_

_She looked at her hands, so did Emma._

_"But not all magic is dark within a person." She moved her hands in fluid waves, bending her fingers as if in water, "watch."_

_Emma did._

_"Don't think of the bad, just..." Regina looked up as Emma did, eyes meeting and holding, "imagine I'm not all that bad."_

_"That's not too hard," Emma took a step closer._

_Regina smiled once more, looking to her hands as Emma. Emma squinted seeing nothing at first. Then there, being spun with Regina's fingers, a ball of bright purple like smoke. Then the ball sprouted legs tumbling and twirling in Regina's fingers. Then it sprouted a triangle above the legs, then arms. Then another ball of purple light. It sprouted another triangle under it, then legs, then arms._

_Emma watched, intrigued and maybe a little breathless,"that's amazing..."_

_Then the purple shapes seen to accentuate itself. Broadening shapes into people. The outlines of shadows. They danced and Emma smiled. They twirled, one in a dress, one in...another dress. They're both woman, Emma blushed._

_Regina didn't look at the dancing purple hues. She looked at her. The way her eyes lit and reflected a magical dance. But Emma will never notice._

_"Dark magic," Emma looked up for a moment at Regina's voice, then back to her finger movements._

_"Is the darkest part of a person, it can be purple, red, orange, or even...blue."_

_Blue._

Emma realized what's happening to Regina.

She reached, using all her ability to aim. Then something wrapped around her ankle, it pulled with such a furious tendency, her beam of light shot upwards and zoomed past Regina and the mermaid, hitting a stray mermaid who shrieked loudly.

But Emma felt herself being pulled deeper and deeper, until she couldn't see Regina any longer.

**###**

Killian sat on a rock rubbing his jaw, "you didn't have to punch so hard mate."

"Yes I did," Charming sat across.

Killian scoffed.

"He really did," Tink spoke besides him.

"Don't you talk," Mary Margaret sat next to Charming.

The four shot daggers with their eyes at one another.

"Listen, I'm sorry I don't remember if it-" Tink began.

"No. Hush." Mary Margaret stewed and brushed her bow with her fingers softly, "just...hush."

Tink rolled her eyes, "okay, just give me another chance. I didn't realize the stream entrance was guarded by the lost boys."

"You lost me my sword," Charming held his hands in his lap.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You got me punched by Mr. I'm-So-Charming over there." Killian rubbed his jaw, "again!"

"Hey that was your fault. Twice!"

Mary Margaret sighed, "stop! We won't get to Emma and Regina if we keep arguing."

"Thank you!" Killian shouted, "now tell him to apologize!"

Tink elbowed him.

Mary Margaret smiled, "thank you Tink. Now...is there any other entrance?"

Tink shifted uncomfortably.

"Tink?"

"Well yes."

"Then let's go." Charming got up.

"But it's past the Cave of Truth."

"Whoa! Okay no. I'm not going through that again." Killian held his hand and hook up.

"What's so bad about it?" Mary Margaret stood too.

Tink and Killian sat there, uncomfortable under the stare of the couple.

"I lost half my crew in those caves," Killian looked them in eye, determined not to go.

"I lost the only good lost boy in there," Tink spoke.

"There are no good lost boys," Charming spoke, jaw clenched.

"There was one."

"We don't have time for this, just lead us to the caves." Snow pointed with her bow.

"It's not my fault what happens, okay?" Tink finally stood, taking a step closer.

They both nodded.

"I'm not going," Killian sat, recalcitrantly arms crossed.

"Oh yes you are," Charming stared him down.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO." Killian said it more clearly and tediously.

Charming punched him again and Killian toppled over, eyes closing instantly.

"I think this is becoming a hobby," Charming grabbed Killian, "help me."

Tink and Mary Margaret sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

It's been a month and only minor attacks have happened in houses. Houses they had to help clean free of goop, and Emma understood why they smelled of cinnamon and apples. They hid these attacks as well as they could from travelers. But they always comment the smell of apple cinnamon in a certain area.

"Anything?" Henry asked as he ran up besides her.

They walked to Granny's, Henry meeting her on his walks from school, "nope."

Emma sighed.

Henry sighed.

Her arm wrapped around his shoulders, "we'll find her."

"Yeah but she went to great lengths to make sure she's not found. Maybe...maybe she doesn't want to be found."

Emma stopped so Henry did too.

She walked around to face him and knelt down, "hey. Don't talk like that. We'll find her. _I'll_ find her if it's the last thing I do."

Henry half smiled, "can I have a milkshake today?"

"I think your mom would greatly approve."

Henry nodded.

Together they walked through Granny's doors, hearing the little bell ring, "so any sign of Pan?"

Henry sat down in their booth.

"Not a word since the first incident," Emma picked up the menu given to her by another waitress.

"Ruby must be off," Henry smiled at the tanned waitress.

"Hey Henry," she ruffled his hair.

"Hey Peaches, I'll have my usual _but_ with a chocolate milkshake."

"Ohh. Shaking things up today eh?" Her eyebrow with a piercing lifted as she eyes Henry.

Henry laughed, "yeah."

She turned to Emma,"and for the sheriff?"

"Usual _but_ with a chocolate milkshake as well."

She took the menus, "today's full of surprises, you both celebrating Mary Margaret finding Regina?"

Emma froze, "wh-what?"

Peaches scrunched her eyebrows, bright green eyes widening, "oh. Oh you didn't know."

Emma shot out of the booth, "I'll be back kid."

Henry didn't even have time to get up before the little bell rung and she was gone.

He flopped into the cushioned seat of the booth, "she doesn't trust me anymore."

Peaches ruffled his hair once more, "hey you were just trying to help. And you did, your moms spell books are doing a lot, with protection spells, and-"

"If only everyone knew it was her that's inadvertently helping them. Then maybe she won't be seen as the Evil Queen."

Peaches grabbed his hand and Henry looked up, "_I_ don't think she was evil. She always tipped well, so she couldn't be all that evil."

Henry smiled.

"Common. Let me make your milkshake and we'll go over to Mary Margaret's."

"Together?"

"What are friends for?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I got off ten minutes ago."

Henry's smile deepened.


End file.
